I Love you sensei
by ElleChanA
Summary: Matt goes to Wammy school. What happens when a new weird teacher shows up and gives him some life lessons? What is the connection between the teacher's past and Matt? Join the cast of DN as they try to survive and improve themselves in the hard environment of high school.
1. Prologue

Title:

I Love you sensei

Summary: Matt goes to Wammy school .What happens when a new weird teacher shows up and gives him some life lessons? What is the connection between the teacher's past and Matt? Join the cast of DN as they try to survive and improve themselves in the hard environment of high school. I don't really suck at summaries XD

Rated: M

Pairing: MattxMello

Warning: sex, bad language and other stuff that will be post in other chapters :3 ( the first chapter will be Matt's POV.)

.

"Hey Matt..hey, wake up.. hey …HEY, DON'T SLEEP YOU ASSHOLE !"

"I'm awake bastard, don't fucking yell like that."

Near can be really annoying if he wants to. It is really weird how he got to be one of my best buddies. Well I knew him since I was 8 years old and we lived in the same house. He is kinda like my twin brother.

If you are wondering where we are, this is the Wammy High School. It is an ordinary private school. My name is Mail Jeevas but call me Matt for short. I'm sixteen years old and I am an average kid that loves to play video games and hung out with his friends. I am easy going and the best when it comes to hacking. I used to date a girl named Misa Amane, a short cute Japanese female, but we broke up.

We didn't love each other, we were just curious, because everyone said that we were always acting like a couple and one day Misa suggested trying the girlfriend-boyfriend relationship. Misa is like a sister to me and it just didn't work out. She is my best friend and I love her but not in that way.

I tried dating Sayu, Yagami's daughter. She was really arrogant so I dumped her after one week of dating.

Yagami is our headmaster and his son, Raito, is a good friend of mine. He is a teacher here. Misa was fangirling him but Raito showed no interest. Misa never stopped liking him though but not as much as she used to.

Now Raito is dating L, an odd guy that I happen to know. Last year he was our math teacher and I think we will have him now too.

L is like my big brother. Giving me advice and stuff like that. If you get to know him better then you will see what a great and intelligent guy he is. Me and Near once had a crash on him but we discussed it and saw that it was because we idolized him a little too much. Now he is with Raito. They are pretty cute together and I am happy for them.

L's real name is Lawliet, like the flower. Only his close friends know that. He goes with the name L or Ryuuzaki.

But my list of close friends doesn't stop here, I have Givanni, Hal (the two of them are dating) and BB. (it is weird that I have so many lovely friends. When I was younger I had social problems, guess now I am fine.)

BB's real name is Beyond Birthday but we call him B for short. L was the reason he became my friend. You see L and B were always together when they were little but since L got with Raito, B was acting all weird around him and now he doesn't even speak to him.

I remember one time that B said to L that he had seen Raito kissing Mikami, an asshole from my class. L hadn't believed him and for the first time and I hope the last one, I saw L angry and hurt. It was terrible. He was shaking and yelling at B to leave him alone and in the end he slapped him across the face and run away crying. L became more addicted to Raito. I think it was more his ego speaking. He wanted to prove to BB that he was wrong. I don't know if the kissing Mikami part was true but it left an angry B, a heartbroken L and the breakdown of an old friendship.

"MAAATTYYY…!"

"What?" I asked really irritated and somewhat scarred of the sudden scream that interrupted my thoughts.

"I thought you had slept with your eyes open….again. I was talking to you and you didn't even notice me." a girly voice stated.

"Oh sorry Misa, I guess I was a little distracted." I apologized to the blonde beauty in front of me.

"Okie, Misa-Misa forgives Matty-kun." She smiled and gave me a hug. That is typical Misa.

"Hello, Misa-chan." Near greeted politely popping out of nowhere.

"Its nice to see ya again Near-kun." said Misa cheerfully hugging him as well. That girl.

"Hello kids! Long time no see, heh?" Givanni who had just entered the class said while running to catch up, drugging poor Hal with him.

"Are we done with our greetings yet?" Near asked annoyed.

"Misa-Misa doesn't like it when Near-kun is grumpy, because he acts like an old fart." Misa said innocently while smiling at Near who gave her a death glare.

They started chatting and laughing. I decided that I didn't want to speak so I got out of my bag my PSP and started playing.

"Attention students." Came the voice of Matsuda, our English teacher, who had just entered the class.

"Please sit at your sits so we can start our lesson. Oh, and have a nice school year." He smiled nervously for forgetting the greeting statement. I chuckled and placed my game in my backpack.

English is one of my best subjects so I get really bored and either tease Near who is trying to watch or do pranks with Misa and Givanni. Well I am not feeling like playing with Near and I don't want to upset Matsuda with silly little games on the first day. He may not be the best teacher ever, but he is a pretty good guy and I like him, I mean who doesn't? He is our favorite teacher. Even Misa tries to pay attention to his class.

It's funny how we got to like him. I guess it was because of his kindness and child like mind. We are a really tough class. No teacher want us cause we are so bad behaved and all. It was a surprise for the principal to see that we actually were quiet at Matsuda's lesson.

Well I am the king of pranks anyway. I am some kind of a genius and so are Near and B but they at least try to look like they are interested and pay attention but I can't. The subjects are just too easy to be worth my time.

I only like three teachers in this school (Matsuda, L, Raito) but that doesn't get in my way from giving them their little time of hell. (I never had Raito so he is out.) I don't overdo it of course, but still…there is no person born yet that could make me obedient and serious. (wait till Mello comes XD)

"Well guys you have two options, either we do a little revision or you tell me how were your holidays." Matsuda exclaimed happily looking at us.

"I think we should pick the revision." Near suggested.

"Fuck the revision, let's talk about vacations." I screamed loudly getting the attention I wanted from the class. Hell, I'm back baby.

Everyone agreed with me except Near who was giving me the silent treatment cause I ruined his shitty revision. He will get over it.

"Ok guys. Then it's decided and Matt-kun, watch your language." Matsuda warned.

"Sorry Matsuda-sensei! It will never happen again." I said innocently

"Yeah, right." Matsuda eyed me playfully. "Anyway, Misa-Misa you begin." Matsuda has a habit calling Misa like this. At first it is really annoying but then ya get used to it.

"Well, I went to Rome for a TV commercial." Misa explained proudly. You see Misa always wanted to be a model\actress thing and started her career at small age. She is doing fine now. She has already been picked for some small parts in shows and soap operas or being referred in a magazine, giving her the title of the cute drama queen.

.

The time passed and the bell rang. The lessons were over for today. The principal was too kind and let us have only an hour class today cause it's the first day of school and everything.

"Oh guys before you go I inform you that there will be a new teacher here by tomorrow and he will teach you history. That's all, have a nice day." Matsuda waved goodbye.

At Matt's room

"Man, a new professor! Like we don't have enough of them." Givanni complained.

"Don't be like that Givanni." B said.

" Maybe you will get to like the gu…."

He didn't finish his sentence and the door opened. A black haired boy that looked a lot like him popped out.

"Hey Matt-kun, sorry I am late." L apologized politely not telling the reason of his lateness.

"You here too? Matt, what is the meaning of this?" Beyond yelled angrily pointing at the direction of L.

"B, I just wanted the two of you to become friends again. I am sorry but I can't see you guys like that. You were the best of buddies."

"Yeah, Misa-Misa wants everyone to be happy." Misa said pleading them with her eyes to stop fighting.

"In simple words, stop now damn it!" Givanni yelled obviously annoyed with the red eyed and panda eyed boys.

"Sorry guys it's me or him." B said rudely.

"BEYOND!" We all screamed at him

"It's ok, I will go." L said quietly with a sad and defeated look on his face. He left the room and we turned to B.

"Beyond that wasn't necessary." I told to the tallest of the two look alike man. You see we use his real name when we are serious or pissed off with him. The same goes for me and L

"Just forget it, ok?"

"Alright but you will go and apologize to L with Misa." I said demandingly.

"….. fine. But why Misa from all people?" BB asked annoyed.

"Cause I said so …. And because we need a witness and Givanni is such a lazy ass." I grinned at him teasingly while earning a glare from Givvani.

B mumbled something about of how much of a dick I was to himself and left the room with Misa following behind.

I started talking with Givanni for random things when suddenly Hal rushed into my room breathing hard.

"Hey guys! I learned from Raito-kun that the new professor is a crazy genius or something and that he is really strict with his students. The rumors say that he punched one kid and got fired from his old school." She said in one breath proudly, for the information she had get, looking at our reactions.

"First sweetie, take a deep breath and second, what the fuck? He punched a student?" Givanni asked confused.

"Even the principal doesn't know a lot about him. He hasn't met him in person" Hal explained.

"What do you think Matt?" Givanni asked me.

"I think that the new sensei hides nothing and that the rumors are fake. Another spoiled bastard that thinks he is something and plays Mr Bad guy cause he doesn't have a lot of brain and strength to handle the kids." I said bitterly lighting up a cigarette and taking a drug.

"WOW, Matt it is not like you to talk like that about someone." Hal said surprised.

"I hate the likes of him. He is nothing special, trust me. He will go down easily." I murmured looking away and taking another drug from my ticket to early death, while thinking a list of pranks that I could do to the new guy.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to upset you Matt. Maybe we should go. Come on Givanni."

"It's ok guys, but I would like some time alone. See ya later at the coffee shop." I said smiling a little just to saw them I was fine.

"Ok bye Matt!" The two of them walked off hand in hand.

And there was me, alone, thinking about my past.

My father is in jail and probably dead too. He went in for abusing me and my mum. He was a history teacher too. He tortured his students and had raped a guy from his class. Oh god I hate him so much.

We left home and never came back. After that we called the police and they caught him. I lived in the streets with my mum for a short period of time cause she found a job as a clean lady at a big mansion. The owner of that mansion was no other than Mr Wammy, L's and Near's grandfather. ( we already knew the family and after hearing our condition they decided to help us.) We used to live with them but after I turned 14 we found our own place but we never lost our contact.

( Lila-chan's note: you see L and Near are cousins and orphans so they live with their grandpa and that is how they met Matt. B is a friend from L's old home when his parents were still alive. After leaving with his grandpa L found B again at high school where he was teaching. I am no good at explaining :'3)

"Jeez, I really have to stop talking to myself." I thought and run out to the direction of L's room, leaving the cigarette resting on my mouth.

I wanted to see how things went with B apologizing to L. Lila-chan's comments:

Well that was it. My first ever fanfic! 3

I found writing it really fun but wait till Mello shows up and

things get exciting.

And what is the big deal with B anyway?

Jealous?

I know that L is a teacher but he hangs out with B, Matt and all the others. Weird huh?

I have thought of the basics of this story but please tell me what you think and if you have any good ideas about this fanfic or a request! I don't mind writing for another pair but it has to be ( mattxmello, misaxmello, LxBeyond, light(raito)xL LxMisa melloxnear here I prefer Near to be on top cause he would make such a badass seme :p)

If you have any questions plz tell me so I can help ya! ;)

Hope you like it! 3

Until next time

R&R :3


	2. His what now?

Title: I Love you sensei

Here is the second chapter :3

Enjoy and read my comments cause they help you to understand what is going to happen to the other chapters.

Oh and before I forget I just want to thank my first two reviewers!

While I was reading I was grinning like an idiot! Carottal (that's a nice name) you are right about Matt. He is not the leader but I am sure he is a respectable member. I did this cause I wanted to saw his character and the connection he has with the others. I may overdid it a little but I will fix it! ^^ Arrigato CatatonicVanity, cool name by the way ;)

Matt's POV

The sun blinded me from under the blankets and the alarm clock was piercing my ears. As much as I wanted to I couldn't spend more time in bed. It's kind of weird for me feeling that lazy and sleepy. I am a morning person and I always get up really early. BB is my roommate. That bastard didn't woke me up.

Well what so ever.

I blinked a couple of times to get used to the light and finally got up. I went over to my closet to get my school uniform. I putted on the light brown trousers but I refused to wear the crappy white blouse that matched my pants. Instead I picked a red and black stripped t-shirt. I putted my converse shoes and rushed into the bathroom to end my preparation.

At the coffee house

"Hey guys good morning." I saluted to my friend walking near their table.

B smiled at me taking for a second his eyes off of his jam.

Near however, recognizing my voice, phrased a quick good morning not even bothering to look at my direction. Of course playing with his cereal is more important. Givanni was too busy kissing Hal that moment to notice me too.

Misa quickly came to hug me but stopped and looked me over.

"Matty-kun where is your jacket?" She asked curious.

It took me a moment to understand what she was talking about.

"Oh, crap!" I shouted.

Then of course the bell had to wring and leave poor me running like a maniac down the hall and up to my room to get the fucking jacket. This day is turning out to be a disaster.

Change of POV (you can guess whose POV is :3)

The bell wrung and I didn't know where to go. I was just lost. I tried asking some kids to tell my where my first lesson was but they were too busy getting at their own classes. Little fuckers. Oh well seems like I have to find it alone.

The school has like eight floors and it's huge!

My last school wasn't like that. It was small and the classes easy to find. I was a teacher there.

Have ya heard the rumors about me? Hell, who hasn't. I may as well say that it is true, but don't get me wrong, the brat insulted me for being a bitchy whore and he suggested that he and his friends could give to my ass a lesson. I couldn't take it anymore so I slapped him. I repeat not punched but slapped him. Then the next thing I knew all the class was yelling at the principal that I was to blame and that the little whiny ass hadn't done or said anything. Nobody said otherwise. Nobody was there for me even though everyone had heard with their own ears what the kid had said to me. That was the most irritating part of all. So I left. No mister I didn't get fired. I left them. And here I am. At the same school were I was a student. Where I met him. Where my life lost its meaning. Where…

"OUCH!"

Apparently some brat had run onto me and didn't let me finish my flash back. Nice.

I was on the floor cursing in my head and feeling dizzy.

A hand suddenly appeared offering support.

"Are ya ok ?" the voice belonged to a red head teen.

"Come again?" I asked hypnotized by sparkling green orbs that looked somehow familiar.

"Our heads crashed with each other and ya fell on the floor. Now I am offering you my hand to stand up." The unknown red head smiled amused.

"Oh .. I know that smart ass." I said rejecting his hand and standing up by myself. I have a little pride left you know. He laughed some what amused by my doings. Fucker.

We were now face to face. He was a few inches taller and it was clear, from his red cheeks that he was running.

"Heh, sorry about that though. Anyway I am Matt and ya are ..?"

"Mello."

Matt's POV

Crystal skies stared into green lakes.

"I am Mello." The blond teen replied. His eyes were like seeing through me.

"What an unusual name." I said wanting to continue our little conversation.

The teen himself was rather unusual. He had blond hair that reached the end of his neck and a pair of blue icy eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt and dark jeans. A rosario was hanging loosely around his neck. His red converse boots were the only colorful thing on him. But the oddest part was the scar that ran across his face and disappeared from under his shirt.

"Well it's a nickname. But can ya tell me where my class is? I'm lost." He said playfully showing me a piece of paper.

"Oh ya are with me!" I said excited.

"Well we should hurry." Mello reminded me looking at his watch.

"Right. This way." I said taking his hand and leading him to our class.

-At the class-

"Oh, looks like the new teacher hasn't come yet." I said still holding Mello's hand and scanning the room for my friends. He seemed a little displeased by the fact that our hands were still in contact.

Found them.

I walked to their direction drugging the blue eyed teen with me.

"Hey, Matty-kun." Misa was the first to notice me.

"And who this might be?" She asked seductively gaining my friend's attention.

"Oh, this is Mello and he is our new classmate." I explained while Mello half greeted half glared at them.

"I haven't heard anything about a new kid." Near said eyeing Mello suspiciously.

"But I have to admit that you look awfully familiar and where is your uniform?."

"Hmm…like I care what you have heard. But Matt you seem to have made a mistake. I am.."

"Ok kids, take your sits and let me introduce you to your new sensei." L rushed in the class shouting in his calmly monotone voice.

"Come Mello, sit next to me." I said to him being polite. I really didn't like him that much besides being hot and everything. Where did that come from?

"Well i.."

"Mihael-kun, I see that you have already got to meet your new students."

"His new what now?"

Lila-chan's note 3

His what now? O.o

This is the end of my second chapter.

Yay! xD

Who is the mysterious person that changed Mello's life?

Why Near seems to know Mello?

At first Mello's attitude was more kind and Matt liked him. Then I thought that this is Mello we are talking about so I changed it. XD

Till the next chapter :3

Cookies for everyone

R&R 3


	3. Bring it On

Title: i love you sensei

Chapter 3: Bring It On Bitch

Enjoy ;)

"His new what now?" I screamed.

"Oh shut up already. I would have told you that if you could let me finish my sentence." Mello pouted angrily.

"You mean you are older than us?" Misa asked confused.

"But you look so young." Givanni stared at him trying desperately to find something on the boy (who turns out to be a man) that gives away his true age.

"I…." Mello started

"What is going on there?" L interrupted, trying to understand what was happening.

"For the love of god, let me finish a phrase damn it!" Mello yelled turning at L.

"I know! I remembered where I have met you before! It was when I went to visit L at his University where he was teaching some years ago. You were there too. L introduced you as a friend of his. You were a student there, weren't you Mello-kun?" Near explained proudly that he remembered why Mello looked familiar.

"Wow you sure have great memory Near-kun." Hal said complimenting Near.

"As you say … white freak or…. whatever." L eyed dangerously Mello who ignored him and continued talking.

"I was a student at the University back then. I am a genius so I got there easily at the age of sixteen. Now I am nineteen and the teacher of this class if you don't mind." Mello finished and looked pleased by the faces he received.

"But…" I started; I was too shocked to speak during Mello's little explanation.

"There are no buts needed here. Case is closed." L interrupted following Mello to the front of the class to give the proper introduction.

"Students, I am Mihael Kehl and I will be your new history sensei. L-san you can go now." With that Ryuuzaki left the class.

"Now that we are alone I want to make some changes to the way you are seated but first introduce yourselves to me." The scarred teen eyed us dangerously.

"You, the blonde one, you go first." Mello pointed at a Misa.

"Ok then. I am Misa Amane. I want to be a model when I grow up and I am not good at tests." Misa giggled cutely making her friends (including me) smile warmly and her fan boys/girls pie their pants from excitement. (Of course a girl like Misa would have fans.)

Mello, however looked rather displeased by her attitude.

"Why are you acting like this?" Came the sudden question from Mello's lips.

"Heh?" Givanni looked at him confused.

Near and BB (I forgot to mention him didn't I?) stared knowingly. I was just looking with a blank expression painted all over my face.

"What do you mean Mello-sensei?" Misa asked, her smile turning into a frown.

"I mean what you heard. During my class please stop acting like a brainless drama queen and be yourself. You are better than this." Mello demanded looking at Misa whose now frown had turned into two thick lines of lips.

That dude is something else. How could he say such things about Misa without even knowing her?

The introduction went on and on without any more comments by our new sensei.

The only left was me.

I stood up and stared at icy judging eyes.

"I am Mail Jeevas but my friends call me Matt. That is all you need to know about me."

"Mail, is that so? What an unusual name." The bastard mimicked my phrase from before.

"Well, Matt, I have heard that you are the terror of the teachers. You, and your pranks. Please don't pull any on me." Mello smirked wickedly.

"I won't sir."

That may had seemed to others like a warn to not cause any trouble but it was more than that. It was a silent gesture between the two of us. Matt vs Mello. Who would be the winner and who would be the looser?

Mello & Matt thoughts in unison

Bring

It

On

Bitch!

Lila-chan's note:

That was pretty fun. It was really nice writing it especially the last part! ^_^

I want both of them to win! What do you want?

Some matters on this story like who the hell is the person that changed Mello's life

and how did Mello got the scar or why Mello found Matt's eyes so familiar are going to be explained in other chapters. These are the basic questions and the plot on this story. Don't forget that Mello's past is somehow connected with Matt.

Thanks again Carottal-chan for your big and interesting review. I hope that I covered you completely! ^_^ if you want to ask me about something then PM! I would be glad to answer!

Till next time

R&R :3


	4. Risuki

Title: I love you sensei

Chapter: Risuki

Sorry guys that took like forever to write. I was just thinking some stuff about this story. I had already the plot in my mind but I had to think ways to show how the relationship between Matt and Mello will be growing. Well Mello can't only be his history teacher, can he? So I got to the conclusion that they have to share something common. A common passion or something! I will show what I mean in the next chapter! ;)

So for now

Enjoy! :3

Mello turned his head away from me to show that our little silent battle was over. But, my friend, the war was about to begin.

"Matt, take your stuff and move to the front seat near my desk." Mello demanded still not looking at me.

That bastard. To the front of the class? That is the worst seat that a student could get. Even the nerds don't like that spot because the teacher can easily see if you pay any attention or if you have done your HW and all these shit. You are the first to be asked questions. I won't be able to play with my PSP at all. This day sucks ass.

"Misa you come sit behind to him." Mello continued observing our reactions with interest.

Misa stood up and walked to the front of the class. Her blonde bangs were covering her brown eyes that once sparkled in delight. Her lips never leaving her frown. Her head was hanging loosely as she walked. Did what Mello said affect her this much?

I had never noticed anything odd about her. I knew her since primary school and there was Mello reading her oh so easily like an open book. That was something that I hadn't accomplish through the years I knew her. That was irritating me. I am her best friend not some random nineteen year old teacher. This guy is really annoying. He plays Mr smart ass and thinks he is someone. Wait, what am I saying? I am not like this. I don't get jealous over such little things. Why is he making me feel this way? What on earth is wrong with him? Or maybe I have the problem! Why am I panicking so much? Have I turned into a psycho?

I felt a light tack on my shirt. I turned and saw a couple of brown eyes looking at me somewhat distant but with a familiar warm inside of them. Misa.

"Matty-kun are you ok? You look a little pale." Misa asked me giving me a small smile.

"I am the one that should be asking this question." I said to her.

"I am just fine, oh and look who is sitting next to you." Misa whispered playfully to my ear.

I turned my head and Crap!

Next to me was sitting and smirking evilly non other than Mikami Teru himself.

"Spacing off again brat?" Mikami said in a snake like way.

"Being a total asshole again fucker?" I shot back angrily.

I met Mikami as a freshmen. I was playing with my PSP while walking down the corridors. I was so focused on my game that I didn't see Mikami who was picking some books from his locker while holding a cup of hot coffee….apparently. I bumped onto him and the result was a wet Mikami ( don't forget that the coffee was boiling hot). I apologized to him like millions of times but he said to stay away from him and that I was some kind of a freak.

At the second year of high school his girlfriend dumped him and asked me out. He blamed me for stealing his date. He asked Misa out just to get on my nerves but when she rejected him he nearly raped her. If it wasn't for BB and L who were there that moment then I don't know what could had happened. So in the end he kinda hates us all.

I looked around me and noticed my friends' spots. Hal was seating at the middle of the class, next to her was Givanni. He looked rather pleased by the fact that he got the chance to be near his girlfriend at class. She usually sat at the front of the class and Givanni always at the end. This is his lucky day I guess.

Behind Hal was Near and next to him was BB. They are so lucky to be all together! I am stuck with this ass hole! Thank God Misa is with me.

WRIIIINGGG!

"You can now go." Mello phrased not bothering to say any see you tomorrow or have a nice day. I waited for the crowd to leave and walked to the door with Misa following behind giggling and smiling at me like nothing had happened.

"Misa you stay for a while. I want to talk to you." Mello ordered sternly.

Misa turned and looked at him with blank eyes.

"You can talk to her tomorrow." I said to him bitterly.

"I think that she has her own mouth to speak Matt." Mello shot back calmly.

"Why you little…"

"Matt he is right. You go." Misa interrupted me.

"But Misa…"

"I will be fine. Don't worry. When we are done I will come to your room and tell you if something happened." She raised her gaze and looked me with a serious icy glare.

"Ok." I left the class. Misa has never talked to me like that. She was so …different of what I'm used to. This guy. This is all his fault. You will pay you little shit.

Change of POV with Misa & Mello

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?" Misa asked seriously.

"I will repeat my question to you Misa. Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't understand your question." Misa remained calm.

"Don't give me these crap Misa. You and I both know that something is wrong with the whole happy go lucky attitude of yours."

Misa didn't reply, she only clutched her fists tight wanting to cover her visible discomfort.

-Silence-

"Fine, you know what, and if something _is_ wrong. Why do you care so much? You just met me and you want me to believe that you want to help?" Misa yelled angrily.

"Misa let me tell you a story ok? Well it all started here. At this very school. Back when I was a student." Mello paused for a moment and then continued.

"Her name was Risuki. She was my best friend. I knew her since primary school. She looked a lot like you. She had light brown hair that she always fixed into two ponytails. She had black sparkling eyes that were filled with joy and happiness. She was always acting silly and cutely. Giving to everyone their little time in heaven by one look. I loved her so much.

But one day she went missing. Nobody could find her. The days became weeks and the weeks became months. I was worried sick. I couldn't sleep or eat.

One day some cops came at my house and told me that they found her corpse hidden under a bridge. She had a knife stubbed through her heart. Near her was found a letter that was addressed _to Mello._" Mello stopped for a little looking at Misa.

"I don't believe you." She spat at him.

"I figured. It is a good thing that I have a photo of her and the letter." Mello reached his bag and pulled out two pieces of paper. He showed Misa a picture of a teenaged girl smiling at her. She was really beautifil and she looked so happy. Mello handed her a letter and Misa took it with shaking hands. She read loudly:

"My beloved Mello,

I am sorry that I have to write to you. I wanted to say goodbye to you face to face but I'm too wick to do that. By the time you are reading this message I will be gone. It was a suicide Mello. You see my lovely blond I was raped by my dad. I was so lost that time. I tried to act silly and happy so you wouldn't understand that something was wrong. I didn't want you to be upset. I wouldn't take it. I tried Mello, I really did. I cried every night so I would be happy for you at morning. Only for you. Only for you I played strong. I thought that the time could heal my wounds and that your every smile would cure my soul. If only that was true. The day my dad rapped me I was planning on asking you to be my boyfriend. If you said yes then I would be the luckiest girl on earth to have you. If you said no then that would be ok cause I love you no matter what and don't let yourself think otherwise. These days you were the only reason for me to breath. But the pain was too much. I'm sorry. Please visit me at my grave. That would make me really happy. Thank you Mello for being my friend. For giving me a reason to live till the very and of my life.

Arrigatto"

Tears were now running down Misa's face. She looked at Mello. He was starring at the letter with hurt eyes.

"That was very painful to you, wasn't it?" Misa asked him quietly trying to stop her sobbing.

Mello nodded.

"I blame myself for not understanding her. For not being able to help her. She is the only reason that I wanted to be a teacher so I could help the children around me. I carry the letter and her photo as a reminder for the things that I have to do. To achieve my goals. They give me courage and power to keep going. When I saw your fake smiles and your stupid acts I wanted to help you so you wouldn't end up like her. This is my duty Misa. Please let me help you. Let me help my old friend."

Then all of a sudden Misa pulled the blond teen into a hug.

"Arrigato Mello-kun for sharing this with me." She whispered to his ear.

Mello was surprised by her action but hugged back.

After a little Misa let go of him and with teary eyes and a smile on her face she said:

"Mello-kun, I will tell you my secret if you let me be your new Risuki."

Mello was taken aback by her sudden question. He starred into her eyes and for an instant moment he thought that he was looking at Risuki's black sparkling ones.

"Alright, but you have to work hard to reach her level. She was the most stupid kid I have ever met." Mello said grinning at her.

Misa knew better than that. She could see that Risuki had an important place in his heart.

"I will work hard Mello-kun." She exclaimed happily and Mello couldn't help but smile. She indeed was a lot like his best friend.

"But first please tell me what is bothering you." Mello reminded her.

Misa's face turned into a sad expression. "Ok."

She sat on Mello's desk and Mello sat on a chair in front of her.

"A year ago, my parents were killed in front of my eyes by a burglar." She whispered trembling a little.

"Since then I am living with my older sister in a small apartment

The thing that is killing me is that I couldn't speak to anyone about this. I didn't want anyone to pity me. Especially Matt. I didn't want to upset him. He is my best friend and I want him to be happy. I thought that I was playing my role good but then you came and now everything is messed up. I always used to be like this. Silly and dumb. It is the way I am but since my parents' death I found it harder and harder to act this way. At nights i can't sleep. It's eating me from the inside. What should i do?" Misa looked at Mello with tears in her eyes.

"I think that you should speak to your friends about it but first you should go and talk to Matt. That will make you feel better. Best friends are for sharing your worries and secrets not only your happy times. Go talk to him now." Mello said to her gently not wanting to sound bossy and scare her off.

"You are right. Arrigatto Mello-kun." She quickly hugged him and run to find Matt.

"And Misa, when I see you again tomorrow I want to see the true you and not an act, understood?"

"Yes Mello-kun! From now on I will be true to myself and the others around me. I will try hard. Don't forget that I'm your new Risuki now!" Misa smiled happily. A true and warm smile this time.

Lila-chan's note

That's it guys! I love Misa and I think that in the Death-Note she was addicted to Light. She didn't love him but because she had lost her parents she needed a person that she could count on. Someone that would lead her and take decisions for her and that was Light. So don't go around blaming her for her blind royalty to the asshole Kira.

I don't hate Mikami like others. I actually think that he is pretty cool and his royalty to Kira is admirable. I just had to have a bad guy and Mikami was my only option. I don't want to ship Mello with Misa I just want to make them friends.

That's all for now :3

R&R


	5. Misa's crush

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Misa's crush**

**Before I start I want to thank all my reviewers! I love you guys soo much! I just wanted to say that there is not a reason for me to update this soon. I usually wait a couple of days so you can all read the new chapter but today I felt like writing!**

**So here it is!**

**Enjoy :3**

Misa's POV (for the first time ladies and gentleman XD)

I walked to the direction of Matt's room. I really wanted to see him. This was the right time to tell him everything.

"Oh here it is, room 321." I knocked quietly. A "Come in" was heard. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It took me a moment to find Matt in the mess that was his bedroom. Seriously the red head has to clean sometime.

He was sitting on the floor playing some kind of a video game in his laptop. My guess is Left 4 Dead because I could clearly hear the character warn the others about a tank's appearance. Of course I know a little about these stuff, well my best friend is the king of games what would you expect?

I remember the first time I met Matt. I had moved with my parents to the town. I was the new kid at school but because of my appearance and my happy go lucky attitude I got friends easily.

Then there was this shy red haired kid that always played by himself. The others told me that he was a weirdo and that I should stay away from him and believe me I tried to listen but my curiosity got the better of me…..

_Flash back_

_**An eleven years old Misa stood in front of the odd green eyed boy.**_

" _**What do you want?" The little boy asked annoyed.**_

"_**I want to play with you" Misa said to him. **_

"_**Why would you want that?" the kid asked her suspicious.**_

"_**Because I want to be friends with you" Misa smiled at him.**_

"_**Nobody wants to be friends with me. Stop lying!" The red headed stood up and pushed Misa away.**_

_**The other kids seeing this action quickly run to Misa's side ready to beat up the weirdo that dared to touch her.**_

"_**Stop, don't come any closer." Misa shouted at the other kids.**_

"_**It's ok. He did it because we were playing." With that the children left them alone.**_

_**The boy who was taken aback by her action to protect him felt an odd feeling in his stomach. Did this girl really care about him?**_

"_**Why did you say that we were playing? I pushed you. You should be upset. Why did you lie to them? I don't understand you!" The boy yelled at her. **_

"_**I did it cause you are my friend silly and friends protect the others and share their secrets and worries"**_. _**Misa said to him grinning.**_

_**The boy really didn't understand the girl at all. "Why do you want to be my friend?**_

_**Nobody ever wanted me as a friend They all think that I am a freak."**_

"_**Because I don't care what other people think. I think that you are pretty cute and cool and I want you to teach me how to play with these stuff." Misa pointed to the red game boy that the kid was holding.**_

_**The green eyed didn't know how to react. He had never met such a person in his short life.**_

"_**If you want to think about it then I can wait." Misa turned her back to him and took a few steps away. Then all of a sudden a small hand grubbed her. **_

"_**I want you to be my friend! Please stay!"**_

_**Misa grinned idiotically at the boy who turned back the gesture with a full teeth smile.**_

"_**So what is your name? Mine is Misa but you can call me Misa-Misa if you want! It's more kawai!" The girl exclaimed happily.**_

"_**Matt. My name is Matt."**_

"_**Alright, then Matty-kun. For now on you are my best friend and we will share our worries and secrets." Misa smiled.**_

"_**Yes Misa I guess I am!" Matt grinned at her happy for making such a lovely friend.**_

_**End of FlashBack**_

And now here I was, 5 years late,r in my best friend's room waiting to tell him my worries and secrets like we had promised to each other the first day we met and become friends.

Matt looked up and starred at my eyes. Words weren't needed this time. I could understand from his look that he wanted to know what was going on.

"Matt I own you some explanations." I said.

He nodded his head and paused his game so he could listen more carefully.

"Look Matt I know that after I explain you what happened you would be mad at me for not telling you but please try to understand. I was scared but not anymore."

"Oh, my God Misa you are PREGNANT?" Matt stood up in horror shouting like a psycho.

"Matt I am not PREGNANT! You know for a smart kid you are dumpest than Misa."

"Oh, then what it is?" Matt remained standing.

I took a deep breath and sat in a chair near me.

" Look, Matt my… my.."

"What is it Misa?"

"MY PARENTS WERE KILLED BY A BURGLAR IN FRONT OF MY EYES A YEAR AGO!" I screamed and started crying uncontrollably. I told myself that I would be strong but I now see that I am not that powerful.

I couldn't stop. As much as I would like to. I hated myself for being this wick. I don't know what Matt is doing and how is going to react. He is deadly silent. I am scared!

Two hands grabbed me softly and pulled me into a hug. It…it ..was Matt.

I sobbed and cried in his chest for more than an hour. He was whispering in my ear sweat nothings that meant the world to me.

" Misa don't cry. I am not mad at you! You are really strong Misa! I am sorry that I couldn't understand you! It will never happen again! I won't leave you!"

After that he let go and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. In the end I didn't need meaningless words to make me feel better for a short time. I wanted a shoulder to cry, I needed a warm smile and a friend.

"Arrigatto Matty-kun" I smiled at him.

He grinned back at me.

"You know we should tell our friends." Matt said to me.

"Ok, but please explain it to them. I don't think that Misa-Misa is able to do that now."

"Alright, let's go find them! They are at the coffee shop." With that he took my hand and led me to our destination. I know now that everything will be alright because Matt is with me!

**At the coffee shop**

"Man where the hell is Matt and Misa? He said that he would meet us here with her an hour ago." Givanni complained, Hal in his arms.

"I am sure that they will be here any moment now." L said to him calmly.

"I agree with L, and by the way I need to talk to you about the new history teacher." Near said to L.

"You mean Mello-kun, Near-kun?" I said to Near.

"Guys where were you? You are like an hour late!" BB asked us.

" Actually they are 1 hour and 23 minutes late." L informed BB casually.

"Don't play Mr. Smart guy to me L." BB screamed annoyed at the panda eyed man.

"Guys stop it!" Hal yelled at the two look alike man.

"I want to talk to you guys about something" Matt interrupted.

"What is it about Matt-kun?" Near asked suspicious.

"You will see. Misa go to my room and wait. I don't want to you to be here cause you might get upset again." Matt said to me. I nodded my head and left.

After some time in Matt's room

"What is taking them so long? I am really starting to get worried." I thought out loud.

"And now I am talking to the walls! Great!"

Suddenly the door opened and L walked in alone.

He stared at me with his big blank eyes. No wait. They weren't blank and emotionless like the other times. They showed me something else. Pity? No. This wasn't pity.

It was sadness.

Then I remembered.

I had seen him like this only one time before. The day when it happened.

The day when I fell in love with L Lawliet.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Say Misa how about you and I go out sometime. What about this Friday?" Mikami was following Misa.**_

" _**You don't worth my time and especially my Friday. Besides I have plans." Misa looked him sternly and walked away.**_

_**Mikami pushed her in a dark alley. He was clearly pissed with her reply.**_

"_**Don't you dare give me these shit you whore!" Mikami grabbed her wrists and pushed them beside her head so she wouldn't be able to move them.**_

"_**You are going out with me like it or not" Mikami eyed her dangerously.**_

"_**Go away you bastard or I'll kick you in the nuts! Like hell am I going out with you!" Misa yelled at him.**_

"_**Such a pretty face but yet such an ugly mouth. Well looks like I have to force you." Mikami pressed his lips on hers. With his free hand he started to unbutton her blouse.**_

_**Misa couldn't scream! She was trapped. The hard reality hit her. She was going to be rapped! Nobody was there to help her! She was for the first time in her life all alone.**_

"_**If it isn't Mikami Teru." A familiar voice echoed in her ears. Mikami pulled away and looked at the direction that the voice was coming.**_

_**There. In a darker corner shined two pair of eyes. Tow bloody red ones and two big black. **_

"_**Isn't this our math teacher Misa? L, and that freak from our class Beyond." Mikami said to Misa sarcastically looking at the two teens.**_

"_**Why you little…" BB started.**_

"_**B he isn't worth your time so stop swearing." L interrupted him calmly.**_

_**He then looked back at Mikami dangerously. "BB take Misa out of here."**_

_**BB run at Misa's side obeying L's orders. Mikami was furious!**_

"_**You little bitch! You think that you are better than me?" Mikami run at L's side planning a punch at his face. L in a blink of an eye had grabbed Mikami's fist before it landed on his face.**_

"_**I don't think, I am better than you." L starred at him and then suddenly kicked him right across the face. Mkami was pushed at a wall by the power of L's kick.**_

_**Misa couldn't believe her eyes. She never liked L that much. She was always teasing the older male, calling him a pervert and stuff. But now, this odd man looked different in her eyes. **_

_**Mikami was lying on the ground defeated. His pride had gone for vacations.**_

_**L came near Misa. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. **_

_**Misa starred at him unconsciously. A small whispered escaped her lips.**_

"_**Thank you Lawleit-kun." It was the first time since they met that she called him by his real name.**_

_**L gave her a ghost of a smile and then offered his hand for support.**_

_**Misa took it and as their skin made contact she felt a chill run down her spine. What was this feeling?**_

_**End of flash back**_

Nobody's POV

Now here was her crush looking at her with worry and sadness in his eyes.

L, not taking his eyes off her came closer and then…came the unexpected.

He hugged her.

Misa felt many emotions run through her mind that very moment. After awhile she hugged back, her head on L's shoulder.

L's parents had died too. He could understand her pain.

After a while L let go of her and starred at her brown eyes.

He smiled at her. A big and true smile.

Misa felt her heart melting at the sight.

"Misa the others want to talk to you at the coffee shop. They are all deeply sorry of what happened to you. Now come on." With that L left the room waiting Misa to follow him.

"Well he might have a boyfriend but he can actually be bi. I still have some chances." Misa thought to herself while running to catch up with L.

At the coffee house after every ones little speech to Misa

"Oh shit, with all the things that happened I totally forgot to do my HW." Givanni shouted.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to different directions. The only ones left were Misa with Matt.

"Say Misa, who changed your mind and you talked to us!" Matt asked her all of a sudden.

"Well, actually Mello-kun helped me to understand that I should tell you cause that is what friends do right? Share their secrets and worries together."

"And a bastard like him knows about friendship?"

"Matty, don't say bad stuff about him. He is pretty sweet if you get to know him better. I think that the two of you would be great friends If more."

"Yeah right Misa, sweet my butt. I don't like the guy. Oh and I have a little surprise for him."

"Matt what did you do this time?"

"You'll see tomorrow." And with that Matt run off to start his little plan.

"Matt, I think that in the end you will get to like him too." Misa muttered to herself and walked to the direction of her room.

**Lila-chan's note**

**That took me all day to finish. I won't say much this time cause I am very tired. One thing is that I love the pairing Misa and L.**

**I don't plan to make all the other chapters based on Misa. She is a main character and i had to show a little more about her. i will do the same with L, Light etc. but that will happen in latest chapters. For now i will focus more on Matt and Mello. ;) Thanks again guys for your reviews. Oh and get ready cause Matt is planning on doing a little prank. Poor Mello XD srr for any grammar mistakes but i can't help it ^^'**

**Till next time :3**

**R&R**


	6. The Prank

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: The Prank**

**Enjoy 3**

"Matt, earth to Matt!" Misa waved her hand in front of my face.

"What is it Misa?" I asked her not really caring what the blonde would say. I was kinda in my own world. Yesterday I didn't get enough sleep. I was working on my prank but I have to say that this is one of the best jokes I have ever done to a person. Well this will teach him not to mess with me.

"Matt, I hope that you won't do anything bad to Mello-kun." Misa eyed me suspiciously.

"Our next subject is History isn't it? We better hurry so we won't be late." I stood up and headed for our class, completely ignoring Misa's last statement. I can't lie to Misa therefore I shut my mouth.

Man this will be a great day. Best part? I won't get caught. You see every time I pull a joke on some random teacher, they know that was me but they can't support their opinion because they can't find any evidence that this was my doing. They simple aren't smart enough. Mello isn't the exception.

Misa let out a sight and followed me.

"Oi, Misa let me get my books from my locker." I called to her. She nodded her head but didn't stop to wait for me. She is actually mad? Ouf…Whatever. I will get her a candy or something to calm her down later.

" Hey Matt, how's it going pal?" Givanni greeted me happily with a huge grin on his face. He is in a very good mood today. Too good mood I would say.

"Givanni did something happen with Hal yesterday?" I asked him. He stared at me a little, analyzing my question and he finally blush a crimson red.

"So, something _**did**_ happen. You will tell me the details later." I looked at him with an amused look on my face. He was blushing even harder now. Where the hell is a camera when you need one?

"Hey, guys good morning" BB saluted coming towards us.

Givanni didn't spoke feeling too embarrassed to even look at him. Poor thing. I bet Hal is the one who wears the pants in this relationship.

"Why is Givanni red?"

"For the love of crap! Stop looking at me!" Givanni yelled desperately, his face resemblance of a tomato.

The bell rang reminding us that it was time for our lesson.

"Let the game begin!" I murmured to myself while wearing my poker face.

XDDDDxpXDDDD

We entered our class and took our new seats.

Shit faces (Mikami) was glaring at me all the time while talking to his best friend, Ryuk, an odd, extremely tall guy who he hangs out with. He has piercing all over his face and always wears a black leather jacket with matching pants. The rumors say that he is into drugs but I don't believe them. If you get to know him you will see that he is a pretty interesting guy but I have to admit that he is a weirdo that gets easily bored.

The door opened and Mello entered the class wearing some freaking hot black leather pants similar to Ryuk's. But clearly Mello was better in them. They made his ass look delicious. Wait what am I thinking now? Why am I talking like a crazy fan girl? Fuck you Mello. This is all your fault.

"Guys I see that you all remembered to sit on your new spots. Well let's begin the class." Mello announced taking his book and flip it in the very first page.

After some time

I may don't like Mello but I have to say that he is an amazing teacher. The way he explains things, it's like you don't want him to stop talking. He made a diagram so we would be able to understand it better. I found myself paying attention to his every move. I don't get it. I always hated History because I found it boring and useless. But now I can see how beautiful it really is. Learning about different cultures and art and tradition and… so much wonderful things.

I looked around me and saw all the class staring at Mello waiting eagerly for his next word. This is incredible. I even saw Near looking at Mello with interest.

Then the door opened and 15 big sized handsome guys entered the class. They looked at Mello who was staring at me with a blank expression painted all over his face. He then turned his head painfully slowly and asked the dudes:

"And you guys are?"

"Here for you." they all answered in unison checking the blond sensei out.

Mello blinked a couple of times.

"Excuse me?"

A black haired man, who seemed to be the smartest of them all, looked at our teacher and explained:

"We saw this article on the newspaper. It said that you were searching for a boyfriend. It had a photo of you and it said…well better check it yourself." He said and handed Mello a piece of newspaper.

Mello took it carefully and read out load: "I look for a homosexual boyfriend. Prefer big black men, long walks on the beach, and being spanked. Call me anytime (cell phone:************) you can come and meet me at Wammy High School at class A45 at 9:30. (photo here)."

Loud laugh was heard from all over the class. Even Near chuckled a little. I was smirking all the time proud for my achievement. Misa was trying her best not to laugh but she failed miserably.

Mello looked really irritated.

"Gentleman there seems to be a mistake. This was all a childish prank. I would like you to leave my class immediately." All fifteen of them let out a disappointed sigh and left without a word. Mello walked in front of the whole class and hit his hand on the desk with force.

The class stopped laughing. An evil aura was circling Mello. It was kinda anime like. His eyes were covered from his banks. He opened his mouth a little:

"WHO WAS IT? YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! WHEN I FIND WHO IT WAS I WILL CUT HIS HANDS AND STICK THEM ON HIS HEAD! IT WAS YOU MATT! YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU AND YOUR SILLY LITTLE GAMES! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING MORE IMPORTANT TO DO YOU LAZY ASS?"

Oh, he hit a nerve.

"IT WASN'T ME YOU BLOND BARBIE GIRL! AND IF IT WAS ME YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!" We were now face to face. So close that our noses were touching. But I ignored the ticklish feeling that run through my spine from the contact. I just wanted to kill this guy and for the look he was giving me I bet that he was thinking the same thing.

"Guys out of the class now! I want to talk to Matt alone." Mello said at the others and in a blink of an eye the class was empty leaving poor me with this freaky sensei.

"What do you want? I said I didn't do it. And as I said before even if I did you don't have evidence against me." I smirked at him.

"Don't push it boy." Mello warned me.

"Ok let's see you try and blame me. What is your reasoning?" I glared at him giving him a chance to win the battle.

"First of all you have bags under your eyes and that proves that you didn't sleep well the other night, clearly because you were planning your prank. You met me yesterday so the time you could start your joke was at night because the all Misa case didn't leave you much time. You hang out with your friends till late and I know that because L phoned me and told me if I could pick him up from school because Watary was ill and he didn't have a car so I checked the hour and it was nine o'clock . It means that you were just done with your meeting as a group."

"Secondly you were the only one in the whole class smirking and not laughing. This proves that you knew something about the joke and you were pleased to see that it worked. If you don't believe me then there are always the cameras." He said pointing at a security camera.

I was left looking at him in awe. This guy was really something else.

"Look Matt I am not going to tell the principal because he will probably expel you. You know that he is very strict. Be more careful next time." He turned his head away from me and prepared to walk out of the class.

"Don't look down on me"

"Eh?"

"I said don't look down on me. Go tell the principal that I did it. I don't want your pity." I said to him angrily. I was practically screaming and I didn't know the reason. I mean, he said that he wouldn't say anything. Why was I so pissed off? I just don't want this guy laughing at me because he got evidence against me.

"Tch" Mello walked away not bothering to look at me.

Was this guy for real? He thinks that he is so great and stuff. He thinks that he is better than me. He is wrong and I will prove it. I will make his life a living hell!

I left the class.

"Matt are you ok? Did something happen?" Misa stopped me and looked at me with worry eyes.

"It is nothing Misa. Just leave me alone. I have things to do." I said at her and run away.

Misa didn't move an inch; she kept looking me with a sad expression across her face.

"I will have to talk to both of them, if this continues." She whispered.

**That was it guys. Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**The prank wasn't that funny but I am not funny myself sooo…I am srr if I disappointed you. **

**Anyway, I want to say something about this whole thing about Light's name. Raito. Look, Japanese people don't have the letter "L" in their alphabet. They tried to say Light but the L came out as R. The last part of the name "to" is just an end that they put at phrases. If you watch carefully sometimes they might say Lighto. So his real name is Light not Raito. And if you search in a Japanese dictionary you will see that light as a word isn't raito but hikari or something else. Also Gelus, the shinigami that was in love with Misa and saved her, isn't Jealous but Gelus. This was a stupid translating mistake because the name Gelus is similar to Jealous.**

**That is it people and sorry for the name case but I had to write it. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers. I love ya guys. If somebody else is reading this story then please leave a review so that I can know if there are some other persons that want me to continue writing! ^^**

**Till next time!**

**R&R :3**


	7. This Guy!

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: This guy…!**

**READ THIS!**

**You know guys I am pretty pissed off with all of you….You know there are 314 and more people reading this story and only 2 cared to leave a review…. Well if that continues I will stop writing it. The ones that don't have an account on fanfiction can also leave a review. **

**Also I was a little taken aback when I saw that Greek people also read my story. Well thank you guys! This means a lot because I am a Greek girl myself ;) Opote afiste kana sxolio re paidia :(**

**for the ones that review my story daily thank you guys and ya really make me happy! :'3**

**For now, here goes nothing...**

**Enjoy!**

Mello's POV

A couple of days have passed full of Matt's pranks. What was this kid's problem anyway! His jokes were from ridiculous to terrible and embarrassing. Well the last ones were happening more daily. I remember one time that he rubbed a hot pepper at the door handle and when I entered the class my hand was aching so bad that I had to cancel the class.

I could make a list but I know that this will anger me more. I can't take it anymore. Misa is pleading me to not tell the principal and expel him. I think that what irritates him is that I always find evidence against him. Hell he always makes this face of disappointment. It makes my heart melt from the inside. These sad green orbs. He is so cute! Wait. What the fuck am I saying? I am his teacher! I shouldn't have these thoughts about him. Who am I kidding? I feel this warm feeling inside me when I look at him. The same feeling that I used to feel about him. About Alex, my history teacher back in my school years. I won't say anything more about him. It really hurts.

The thing that made me have an interest for Matt I think is his obsession to win. To be better than me. To win the battle and finally the war. His pranks can sometimes (always) get really annoying but when I see the determination shining in his hazel eyes! I loose myself. I can't place my feelings right now but I will make them disappear instantly. I am good at hiding them.

I won't make the same mistake that I did some years ago. I made a promise to myself and I will keep it.

Matt's POV

We have English with Matsuda-sensei. He is scolding a random kid for not doing his homework and for failing at the pop quiz. My test was flawless as always. A big A+ stand out proudly smiling at me. Well what can I say? I am a smart ass.

Mikami smirked at me and showed me his grade, A+. I have to admit that he is pretty smart himself. I showed him my mark to shut his mouth.

Misa from behind me looked happily at her test, a big and cheerful smile on her face.

"Oi, dumb ass! Why are you so happy all of a sudden. You always fail at tests. I bet that you get an E- and you are covering it with your smile." Mikami insulted Misa about her intelligence once again.

"Why you bastard!" I shouted at Mikami who chuckled evilly in return.

"Matty, calm down ok?" Misa said to me quietly. She then turned at Mikami.

"I know that I don't have the perfect grades like you Mikami-kun but in this test I got an A." She said and showed us her excellent mark.

Mikami didn't spoke obviously defeated. I was left in an awe state.

"Misa how did you manage all by yourself?"

"Well actually I asked Mello-kun to help out a little and as always he did a great job. Here are the results" She giggled. This guy _**really**_ is something else. Misa, as much as I love her, is the worst in class and English isn't her thing and now she got an A. When she had asked me for help I ended up yelling at her because she couldn't understand anything. This guy…..

What I felt that time wasn't jealously like before. It was something else. It was respect for the older male and something else that made my stomach feel weird. Like I had a thousand butterflies in there. What was this feeling? I had never experienced something like that in my whole life. Maybe I should stop my silly jokes. I had run out of ideas anyway. I thought Mello wasn't telling the principal to prove to me that I didn't worth his time. I thought that he only made fun of me. Maybe he cared about me?

I heard the door open and Yagami-san with his son Light entered the class.

"Matsuda-kun I want to talk to you for a second." Yagami motioned to Matsuda to follow him and Light out of the class.

"Alright Yagami-san. Guys stay quiet for a bit. I will come back immediately." Matsuda said to us.

"Did something happen?" Hal asked him curiously.

"No, everything is fine!" Matsuda assumed us and left with the other teachers.

After a second of whispering, a loud "NO" was heard. I listened carefully.

"Why should Mello-kun do it? I always was the leader of this club." A muffled voice said.

Then Mello, Light and a crying Matsuda entered the class.

"As you know kids only a small number of people from your class entered the music club. Nobody else was interested. We were planning on making a big theatre so the drama and music clubs could perform there. Nobody entered the drama club this year and the music club has only six members. We will mix these clubs together and we cancelled the theatre. Instead we will build a big gym so our team can practice there. The music club will take place at the class D192." Light announced.

" But this class is like the smallest in the whole school. And who would be the advisor of the club?" I asked irritated. You see I am a member of the club. Me, Misa, Rem, (Misa's best girlfriend), BB, (I forced him to join), Wedy and Near.(He wasn't interested in other clubs so he came there because we were there and he had to be in a club. These are the rules.)

"No other class is available. And because we don't have a music teacher and Matsuda-sensei doesn't know anything about the subject Mello-san will be responsible for the club with Matsuda's help.

I let out a sigh. Mello took notice of it and smiled at me. Our eyes met and I felt that same, odd, ticklish feeling from before. I unconsciously smiled back at him. When I realized that I blush a crimson red. Mello looked a little surprised by his own actions but smirked at me anyway. This guy! Wait till our first lesson together as a club! This guy….!

Bastard!

**That was it guys! It was a pretty small chapter!**

**Thank you for reading it but please bother and leave a review because I am seriously thinking of stopping writing this story. This might be the last chapter. It depends on you! ;)**

**See ya :3**


	8. One Misa at a day and the tears go away!

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: (hopefully not the last on ;) ) One Misa at a day and the tears go away ! (lol my grammar sucks XDD)**

**Srr guys for my little outbreak with the whole review case but there are some things going on in my head right now that I ended up yelling at you! Sooo instead of complaining I wrote this chapter for you! This one will be mostly around Misa, again, and L. As for if this story will continue. Yes, I plan on ending it but I rush things a little because I will go for vacations and I won't have any internet with me. I was planning to make this story a little bigger. Fill it with Matt's pranks but the plot won't continue if this happens all the time. For you who didn't understand, Matt's pranks aren't over yet. But will end soon as Matt will get closer to Mello and understand his feelings for the blond teacher. But what will Mello do? **

**Hope ya like it! :3 **

**Enjoy!**

Misa's POV

I was at the teachers' office, annoying Mello. He had thrown a chair at me and screamed to stop. I dodged it easily and giggled playfully just to irritate him more. God, I love to tease people! Especially persons with small temper like Mello-kun. These ones tend to be a little violent but who cares.

Mello was checking some exercises that he told us to do. I went from behind him and tickled him. He fell on the floor laughing uncontrollably with me on top of him.

L entered the class and looked at us with his big panda like eyes that I adored so much.

"What are you doing Misa-chan?" he asked after a while.

"I tickle Mello-kun. Want to come?" I gestured him still teasing Mello who hadn't stopped laughing.

"….. Sure!" L came near and started tickle Mello's stomach.

Mello couldn't take it anymore. He was out of breath and his insides really hurt but no sir, he wouldn't beg us to stop.

He shoved me away and L rushed to help me stand up.

"I expected that sort of thing from Misa but from you L?" Mello yelled annoyed.

"Oh come on now don't be this way, we were just having fun." L looked at him and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Don't I love it when he smiles, even a little.

"Misa-chan." L said to me to gain my attention.

"Yes?"

"I heard that you got an A at English yesterday. Congratulations" L said to me and I couldn't help but blush like the most helpless fan girl. I felt my heart do happy dances inside me.

L took some papers from his desk and left the class with no other word spoken.

"Misa do you like L?" Came the sudden question from Mello's mouth.

"Eh?" I asked blushing even more.

"So you do like him!" Mello smirked.

"And if I DO! He is with Light-san and that won't change." I said at him not facing him. Damn Mello is good at understanding the other peoples' feelings.

"Maybe it's better this way."

"Eh? No, here is the part where you say that he might show some interest and to give it a shot or you comfort me saying that it is ok and that I can find a better one." I said at Mello.

"Misa first you won't find better than L I am sure of that and second comforting isn't my style." Mello said to me with a smile.

"Matty is right, you can be an ass sometimes." I winked at him pretending to be hurt.

Mello turned his head.

"Matt says that I am an ass? Why am I not surprised?"

Then Matsuda rushed in.

"Mello-kun come with me. We have to discuss some matters with principal Yagami for the club." He announced to Mello and motioned to follow him.

"Misa I won't be back anytime soon so get your ass and leave the place. You aren't supposed to be here alone without a teacher's permission. And I don't give you one. Now go study. I will check your HW later." Mello said to me and exited the class with Matsuda.

I don't feel like reading so I will take a small walk.

L's POV (yay!)

I was walking in the school yard. I didn't have a place where I wanted to go so I was just wandering around and thinking at the same time.

I heard a noise coming from a small alley near the school campus. I better check it out.

I exited the high school and walked at the direction of the noise. As I got near I could say that it was more like a muffled moan. I took a peek. There stood the reason I had fought with BB, in all his glory, French kissing Mikami.

Light!

A million thoughts and feelings run through my mind. I wanted to shout "why me?" to God, to cry, to punch a wall, to curse. But more importantly I wanted to kick Light's ass and that was what I did.

I walked calmly at their direction.

Light took notice and pulled away.

He was at least surprised when a kick hit him in the face. I think that I broke his nose but I am not sure.

"That is for cheating on." I said at him and prepared to exit the overly dramatic for my taste scene.

Light took my wrist and made me look him in the eye.

"What?" I asked.

"You are shaking Ryusaki! Is it because you are scared or because you are angry cause you couldn't satisfy your boyfriend enough?" He smirked at me evilly.

"I am angry! Angry with myself for not seeing what an asshole you were." I screamed at him and gave him a kick at the nuts destroying the possibilities of him having children. I am more strong than I look you know.

I run away as fast as I could. I didn't want to see anyone that time.

A hand grabbed my shirt and made me stop.

I turned and saw Misa looking at me with concerned eyes. A flash of shock entered her vision.

"L-kun, why are you crying?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. I touched my face and there they were. Crystal, watery drops running through my cheeks and making my skin feel even warmer. Why was I….crying?

I sure felt betrayed and broken. I felt even more angry with Light. But more importantly I felt angry with myself for being so naïve. I, L, who never showed any emotions was now crying alone like a little child because his gay boyfriend made out with one of his students. It sounds ridiculous.

I felt a small touch on my hand and then a strong but gentle and soothing squeeze. I looked and saw Misa smiling at me gently, a cute blush running across her cheeks.

"Lawleit if something happened you can talk to me anytime." She said quietly. I stared at her brown eyes and then nodded my head.

I drugged her behind a tree in a quieter place and told her the story.

Misa's POV

When L finished with his explanation I was so angry with Light. He had the perfect boyfriend, he was so lucky and he goes and cheats on him? L looked even more upset now.

"I think that Light–kun should be the sad one here." I said not looking at him.

"Eh?"

"I mean that he _**should**_ be sad because he lose such a wonderful, intelligent and strong boyfriend."

"Misa"

"It's true! Misa-Misa would kill to have someone like you! Everybody think the same. He is just a stupid jerk and Misa-Misa believes that he isn't worth L-kun's time and tears and.."

A small laugh interrupted my speech. I looked at L and here he was. Laughing happily. Such a rear and wonderful sound was his laugh. It seemed like a melody to my ears.

"Thank you Misa. I really appreciate it." He said and went to leave but turned back for a second.

" Misa-Misa said that she needs some help with math and Mello doesn't have enough time to help her. Let me do it ok?"

I stared at him a little blushing and then nidded my head happily.

"Ok! We can start tomorrow if you don't have a problem!" I said cheerfully.

"Then it's decided. You will come at my house Misa to do the exercises. See ya."

"Okiie! Later." I waved a little.

Oh my God I can't wait!

**Lila-chan's note :3**

**I want to thank my reviewers! Thank you guys and thank all of you for reading my story! Teenage Vampire Girl I too think that Matsuda is super cute but cool? No way! More like a cry baby! ;)**

**I might as well upload another chapter today but I am not sure! :/ **

**What do you want…. !**

**And for you who are wondering, Alex is an OOC that looks a little like Matt for a reason…. Think about it and if you think you found it then PM me so we can discuss about it! ^^ I can't give you more information about him... ya should keep reading and find out yourselves! ****;)**

**I want to put some songs in this fanfic. I have some in mind but if you want to suggest I don't have a problem but if I don't really like them or they don't fit in the story then I won't put it! ^_^**

**Till next time :3**

**See ya!**


	9. Why?

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Why?**

**Here ya go guys! **

**Enjoy! :3**

Matt's POV

That is just great! First time with the club and Mr. Smart pants didn't show up! I wonder what is taking him so long. Man when he comes I'm gonna kick his ass for that and I don't care if he is my sensei or not.

"What the fuck? Where the hell is he?" I asked Misa who was sitting in a desk near the window. She seemed lost. Ever since that day, when L broke up with that ass, Light, she is in her own world.

"He said to Misa-Misa that he will be late a little." Misa answered.

"A little? He is an hour late!"

"Mail-kun, you are not in a position to talk about punctuality! You are worse than Mihael-kun." L said. The weird thing is that he was staring at Misa while talking to me. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it but I could see that his orbs were unfocused and some what more lively. That was only happening when he talked or looked at the blonde girl.

I noticed a big change in their relationship these days. They hang out more often. Misa wasn't calling him a pervert or L wasn't insulting her for her intelligence. Something has changed between them. Even Givanni noticed and believe me, he is not the observant type.

"That is not true, I…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence and Mello rushed inside the small classroom with Matsuda following behind.

"I apologize for our lateness but we had to…L what the hell are you doing here?" Mello asked L surprised.

"I was bored and I had nothing else to do." The panda eyed man answered simply with a blank look on his face. Mello stared at him.

"As Mello-kun was saying" Matsuda continued instead of Mello. "We were able to find some old instruments to help you practice. Thankfully they are all in a good shape."

"Are you serious? I thought that our school had instruments." BB said irritated.

"They are from the eighties if not older! Therefore we couldn't use them. They are trash. Now help us carry the new ones inside the class." Mello told us and stepped out of the class.

XDXDXDXDxpXDXDXDXD

There was only a guitar left. I saw Mello coming towards it, ready to pick it up. Not in this life time man! I was closer, therefore I should be the one to take it. Is he trying to tell me that I am not strong enough to carry a guitar?

I run to the guitar's direction. Mello took notice of my action and started running as well. I will win bitch.

I took one side of the guitar ready to count my victory but of course the blond Barbie should take the other side.

"Matt let it go, leave me to carry this thing inside!"

"No! I won't let you win this time!" I yelled to him trying desperately to hold onto the guitar. I secretly enjoyed our little fights. They were entertaining and I liked to make Mello angry.

"Matt you are acting like an immature baby! Not everything is a contest!" Mello yelled back more annoyed than ever.

"You are the one acting stupid! Let go you dick head!" I know that I shouldn't talk like that to a teacher but I didn't see Mello like a teacher. He is more like… more like…. I don't know! What is Mello to me?

"You let go you whiny Mario bitch!" He shot back!

He knows my weaknesses.

"Fuck off, you scarred bastard." Then all of a sudden, he let go of the guitar. He stopped our eye contact and left. However I was able to take a look at his face. His eyes that always seemed icy, strong and willful were now sad and vulnerable. Did I do that?

I could now count a victory against that ass of a teacher but why didn't it feel right and good? Why did these blue broken orbs make me feel so bad? Why did it pain me so much? Why?

"I don't understand. Why did it affect him so much? What is he hiding? Where did that scar came from?" I whispered to myself walking in the small room that was supposed to be the music club's class.

"I have to apologize to him after our lesson." I thought and took a seat next to Wedy.

Matsuda kept talking about music and its history. He thought that it was important for us to know some things so we could understand it better.

I was looking at Mello the whole time. He didn't say a word and he was awfully quiet.

I so hate myself right now!

**Well, well, well…. Matt feels guilty for making Mello sad. Well he should be! Poor Mello… :p Please forgive my grammar mistakes. I am no Goddess! **

**Thank you Carrotal-chan for your review, not as big as I was used to but luckily really wonderful! ^_^ **

**This is a small chapter but I promise that the next one will be bigger.**

**Till next time :3**

**R&R**


	10. Friends

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Friends**

**Here is the next chapter guys! I am not gonna say much….read and find out.**

**Teenage Vampire Girl I totally agree with you. When Matsuda shot Light made me fall in love with him all over again. That was the only time when Matsuda acted cool. But I really love his silly-cute dorky style. I believe that he and Misa lighten up the mood at the Death Note series. **

**Hope ya like it**

**Enjoy!**

Matt's POV

When the lesson ended I waited till all the others were out of the class. Then it was just me, Mello, Matsuda and Misa.

I walked to Mello's direction and stood in front of him.

"Mello I need to talk to you." I said with a serious tone in my voice.

He didn't look at me. He only nodded his head in agreement.

"I am leaving now Mello-kun. I have to go and correct some tests" And with that Matsuda left the class.

"Matty are ya coming or what?" Misa asked me while hugging Mello goodbye.

"No Misa, I have to say something to Mello." I explained to her and a big smile was shown on her face.

"Okie, then I'll leave ya two alone." She winked at both of us and left the class giggling stupidly. I swear I will never understand this girl.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Mello asked quietly, his voice cracking a little here and there.

"You know damn good what I want to ask you! What is the matter with you and this scar?"

"The normal persons apologize first and then wait politely if the other even wants to tell them the story but of course I don't see a normal person here. Hell, in the whole school I won't find a normal person." Mello said sarcastically. At least he is back to his asshole's behavior again.

"Ok, ok! I am sorry for making you upset. It didn't feel that good anyway." I admitted saying the last part of my sentence unconsciously.

"Really?"

I blushed hard when I realized what I had just said. " Well it's not like I hated it but…" I tried miserably to cover it but with no success at all.

"Oh, Matty-kun you are blushing! How cute!" Mello smirked making fun of me. Of course, I should expect that from this bastard.

"Sh..shut up!" I yelled at him even more embarrassed.

"I will when you will be able to say it without shaking." Mello made fun of me...again.

"Fuck off Mello! Just tell me why the hell you got so upset when I called you a scarred bastard! Damn you, you blond bitch! You are so annoying!" I screamed desperate.

"Like hell am I gonna tell you! This is personal Matt! I really don't know you that well and I don't trust you! And you are the annoying one you red haired freak!"

"Then let me get to know you better asshole! I see that it's eating you from the inside and I want to help you damn it!"

Mello paused for a moment.

"Why would you want to help me? I thought that you hated." Mello asked me confusion in his voice.

Why? I didn't know the answer myself.

"I..don't hate you…it's that you can be a pain and so irritating to the level where I want to murder you with a knife but…. You actually aren't so bad…"

"Is that it?"

"Well, I don't know! I have no idea why I want to help you! I feel that I have to! So like it or not I will."

Mello didn't spoke at all this time. Nice! He would propably think that I am some kind of a psycho.

"Alright"

"Eh?" I turned my attention to the golden haired sensei.

"Alright! I will let you get close if you promise that you will let me in too." He said again.

I looked at icy blue eyes staring back with emotion waiting for my answer.

I extended my hand to Mello.

"It's a deal! Friends?"

Mello placed his hand in my palm and shook it slightly.

"Friends!" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

Misa's POV

I was looking at my two best friends and I really felt happy for both of them. No I hadn't left. I was hiding behind the wall, listening to their conversation.

I felt a light pull on my shirt. I let a small cry of horror escape my lips from the unexpected movement. I turned my head to see who it was and there he stood L, staring at me with his blank eyes.

"Wha, L-kun you scared Misa-Misa." I whispered cheerfully, happy to see him.

" I am sorry Misa but you should leave them alone. Besides, you have to come with me!" He said and took my hand ready to walk.

"To go where?" I asked feeling my face hit up from the contact.

"To my house to study. We had discuss about it and we agreed that I will help you with Math. Now is the time!" L said and I let him drag me outside and into his car.

Lucky me and Matt! :3

**That was it! More of Mello's and Matt's relationship to the next chapter. **

**I would like to thank CatatonicVanity and TeenageVampireGirl for their reviews! Thank ya guys you always make my day better! ^.^ **

**Till next time!**

**R&R :3**


	11. Mello's voice

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Mello's voice**

**Here you go guys! The next chapter. This is by far the biggest one!**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I never bothered to put one before but just to remind ya DN isn't mine because if it was, Matt and Mello would totally be together and L wouldn't die like this! ^.^ **

**Misa's POV**

We arrived at L's house. It took us an hour to get there because of all the traffic.

I looked around and I really expected to see a castle like in fairytales or at least a shiny and modern villa but instead I saw a small and ordinary house. (L is rich, that's why Misa expected something special)

We walked at the inside of the house and I noticed that it had very little furniture. They all looked expensive. They were either black or white. These two were the colors that represented L's house.

I t had a really big backyard were there were placed some chairs and a table. This was the most beautiful part of the house and I am sure of that. All those colorful and wonderful flowers. The green grass and the small candles that were placed here and there just to give some light at night. It even had a really small lake. Near the lake a Sakura tree stood tall. Its flowers hadn't blossom yet. Only in spring.

"You think that it is dull here." It wasn't a question, more like an observation.

I smiled at L and he stared at me.

"I actually think that this place fits L-kun." I said and he gave me a slight look of confusion.

"I mean that this house has two sides like L-kun. The one is dull as you said, serious and cold. Unwelcome is the word."

"Well talk about rudeness" L whispered annoyed.

"But…" I continued opening the curtains so we would be able to see the garden. "The other side is warm and sweet. Like a treasure that you only hold for the ones that are trust-worthy. Look, this is the backyard and it's like a paradise. Only the ones that you approve to let into your house can see it."

L stared at the window. I could see that he understood what I meant. He chose not to speak this time.

For only a second, I thought that I saw a slight and shy blush running across his cheeks. Just my crazy imagination. We sat there in silence for a moment or two but it seemed like an eternity to me. I was the first one that broke the silence.

"We should get started now. I have to be at school at 9:30." I said and we sat on a comfortable sofa and started doing some exercises.

XDDD:pXDDD

L's POV

"Ok Misa-chan, you are doing great. The only thing that you have to be more careful is at.." I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head and here was Misa, sleeping peacefully. Her chest rose and fell. Was that intoxicating smell coming from Misa's hair? It was like chamomile and vanilla. How lovely.

The scene itself was really cute.

I had never been attracted to women or men. When I got with Light it was more curiosity, he was the one that suggested the whole thing anyway. I respected Light for his intelligence and his beliefs, similar to mine. I thought that it wouldn't hurt.

It was kind of nice when he saw me he always gave me a smile or a little hug/kiss. I felt that he would always be at my side. That he could understand me because we were similar.

Now I see that someone with smaller brain than Light but bigger heart can understand me better. I always thought that Misa was my total opposite. Airhead, cheery, somewhat stupid. She gave away her feelings easily. When we first met we didn't like each other much. It was obvious, wasn't it? She calling me a pervert and I insulting her for her intelligence. I think that now I can see the true Misa. She is smiley because she wants the others around her to smile. She is airhead because she see only the bright side of life. She really is something else.

I wouldn't say now opposites.

More like my other half.

I heard a small yawn and two big hazel eyes. **(I did a stupid thing in a chapter and put Matt with hazel eyes. That time I was thinking Misa and it slipped. Matt has green eyes and Misa light brown or hazel in this fic ^.^) **

She stood up like nothing had happened and took my hand leading outside to the backyard.

It was already dark and Watari had lightened up the candles.

"So beautiful!" I heard Misa saying. For some reason she didn't let go of my hand.

"Let's dance!" Came the unexpected gesture from Misa's mouth. Hell, no.

She pulled me on the grass and started jumping/dancing around me. I stared at her seriously, showing my discomfort.

"Oh come on L-kun. One dance and it will be quick! For me?" In other circumstances I would say no but now I don't know how I found myself dancing with Misa.

She was laughing happily all the time not letting my hands. I laughed with her. Yes, I laughed! Weird? Well I was surprised myself. When Misa took notice of that she joined me immediately.

It was really….fun.

When we stopped I offered her a cake but she refused saying that sweets made her fat.

Now I am angry! I danced with her and she won't even take a bite? We'll see.

Misa's POV

I refused to eat L's cake but now he seems sad. Well sorry but I have to watch my silhouette. I watched the time and it was 9:20. Fuck, I was late.

"I have to go L I…"

I was stopped by a pair of warm lipps on mine. Was L…..kissing me? Well he should be him because the taste I got was sweet like candy.

I was at loss. The thing that I dreamed about day and night was happening now. I felt my cheeks burning. I kissed back and then it was over.

I looked at L and opened my mouth to say something only to be filled with a creamy cake. I was really surprised.

I gulped and swallowed the food. It was a long time ago since I had eaten these sort of junk food. It felt nice.

"See Misa, it isn't that bad."L said to me smirking playfully.

The next thing I knew was me and L on the floor. I was tickling him for revenge. He laughed and laughed till he couldn't take it anymore and begged me to stop.

When I stopped I realized that we were in a strange position. I was on top of L and my hands were on his bare stomach. ( note: when you tickle someone skin contact is better) His own hands were on my sides. We stared at each other. Then I stood up and pulled L with me.

"Good night L. I will see you at the club tomorrow." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek and run towards the car that was supposed to pick me up.

L's POV

As Misa left I remained there staring at the car that was taking her away while touching the spot where she kissed me. What is this strange feeling?

XDDDxpXDDD

Matt's POV

I walked in the club's class with Near. I looked around me and all I saw was nervousness. Today we were supposed to perform a song or a solo for what instrument we were playing in front of the two teachers so they could decide if we had any talent or where they should help us. I sat next to Misa who for a reason she was ten times more happy and active.

"Ok guys take your sits and the first one who will start is … Near." Mello announced and took his own sit between Matsuda and L who was here again for some reason.

"I don't sing so I will play piano only." Near said with uninterested. He walked started playing a song. I am not a fun of classic music so I didn't know the song but I could say that Near played it beautifully.

Mello smiled and said to Near to sit down and that he was finished.

After some time….

It was Misa's turn now. I have no idea if she knows how to sing at all. I only know that she can play guitar.

"I am gonna sing "Gomenasai".

"Hmm.. I never heard of it." Matsuda wondered out loud.

"Well. I wrote it soo… just let me begin." She put a small CD on the CDplayer and a wonderful melody was heard accompanied with a delicate girly voice.

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light, wasn't one of a kind  
A precious pearl

when I wanted to cry  
I couldn't 'cause I wasn't allowed

I saw that Misa was looking at me when se sang. Was that song for me?

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all, so innocent  
Was a delicate doll of porcelain  
When I wanted to call you and ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

Her voice more like a whisper when she said the last lyrics of the song.

What I thought was a dream, a mirage  
Was as real as it seemed, a privilege  
When I wanted to tell you, I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
Gomenasai, I never needed a friend, like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend  
Like I do now!

She gave a slight bow and I sat up and clapped followed by the others. Only the three teachers didn't clap but smiled at her anyway.

She returned to her seat and I gave her a light hug. She winked at me and smirked idiotically.

"Next and last is Matt." Matsuda announced.

I walked to the front of the class and I took a guitar.

"I also play drums but now the guitar will do. I will sing as well." I informed the three teachers. I looked at Mello's expression and I saw curiosity. Well seems that I have to saw him.

"What song will you say?" Mello asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Poison, a song that I wrote two nights before." I smirked at him and started singing in a weird and kind of creepy voice.

Your cruel device,  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,  
My pain, your thrill.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.

I looked at Mello for a second and saw him giving me a look of amusement.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

There I did a solo guitar and I saw Mello looking me surprised.

One look (one look), could kill (could kill),  
My pain, your thrill.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison (2x)

Yeah  
Well I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
Poison

You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

I ended my song and o heard clapping. I still got it.

"That was very surprising Matt-kun." Matsuda said to me while cheering with Misa like a crazy fangirl.

"Did you write this song for a special someone Mail-kun?" L asked me with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, and I think that he or she knows damn well that I wrote it for them." I said and winked at Mello when nobody was looking. Mello chuckled and walked in front of the class.

"Ok guys, that's it. We will inform you tomorrow for our decision you can go now. You too Matsuda-san. I will stay and clean a little." Mello said and we all exited the class.

"Matt that was one hell of a show!" Wedy said to me happily.

"What can I say? I have talent." I winked at her. I didn't think that I was so great. I did some mistakes after all.

"Oh fuck! I forgot my scarf in the class." Misa yelled.

"Its ok Misa, I will get it fir you." I said and walked to the direction of the music club.

I was near the door when I heard a melody coming out of the class. It was piano. Curious I opened the door and I took a peek. There was sitting Mello playing the piano. He suddenly started singing a Japanese song. Thank God I know the language well.

kudaranee to hakisutetemo kawarenai jibun ga iru  
kao agete fumidasu shika nain da to wakatteru kedo

His voice became louder.

gomakasenai no ha kuyashisa no namida  
jama sasenai kara oretachi no ashita

tsuyoku tsuyoku takaku toberu hazu sa  
saidai ni jimen keriagete

zutto  
oikakete oikakete  
hitasura ni kono yume wo  
oogesa na chizu ha iranai

kakedashite kakedashite  
massugu ni michi naki michi wo  
gamushara na manazashi wo  
ashita e

nasakenee to iwarenakutemo kidzuiteru jibun ga ita  
magetakunai kokoro dake ga ashita wo tsunagu manazashi

ari no mama ikite omoi shiru yowasa  
akiramenai koto shinjinuku koto

tsuyoku tsuyoku takaku toberu hazu sa  
nandomo jimen keriagete

Such wonderful words coming out of such a pretty mouth.

zutto  
oikakete oikakete  
hitasura ni kono yume wo  
tomedonai kibou wo mune ni

kakedashite kakedashite  
massugu ni michi naki michi wo  
yuzurenai manazashi wo  
ashita e

mayoi kurushimi sutesaru nara asu ha nai kara  
tatoe donna (donna) konnan ga (konnan ga) michi wo tozashitemo  
itsuka ha itsuka ha mugen no sora wo koete

zutto  
oikakete oikakete  
hitasura ni kono yume wo  
oogesa na chizu ha iranai

kakedashite kakedashite  
massugu ni michi naki michi wo  
gamushara na manazashi wo

zutto  
oikakete oikakete  
hitasura ni kono yume wo  
oogesa na chizu ha iranai

kakedashite kakedashite  
massugu ni michi naki michi wo  
gamushara na manazashi wo  
ashita e

Translation:

Even if they say I am worthless, I can't change, I am here  
Though I know that there's nothing left but to raise my head and take a step forward

Not being able to deceive is the tear of regret  
Because we won't be hindered Our tomorrow

I'll definitely be able to fly strongly, strongly, highly  
I'll get off from the ground the greatest

Forever  
I'll chase I'll chase  
Determined This dream  
I don't need a grandiose map

Running off Running off  
Straight the trackless path  
Reckless look  
To tomorrow

I don't have to be called miserable to be aware of it, I was there  
I don't want to bend The look which only my heart connects to tomorrow

Living as it is Realizing my weakness  
Not giving up Continuing to believe

I'll definitely be able to fly strongly, strongly, highly  
I'll get off from the ground many times

Forever  
I'll chase I'll chase  
Determined This dream  
Endless hope in my heart

Running off Running off  
Straight the trackless path  
Not surrendering look  
To tomorrow

If you abandon hesitation and pain Because there's no tomorrow  
Whatever difficulties will lock the way  
Someday, Someday I will exceed to the infinite sky

Forever  
I'll chase I'll chase  
Determined This dream  
I don't need a grandiose map

Running off Running off  
Straight the trackless path  
Reckless look

Forever  
I'll chase I'll chase  
Determined This dream  
I don't need a grandiose map

Running off Running off  
Straight the trackless path  
Reckless look  
To tomorrow

I had taken out my phone and recorded the whole song. Such a nice melody was his voice. I left the class without a word. Misa's bag completely forgotten.

The only thing in my head was Mello's voice.

**This is it guys! **

**Little tip: When you read the lyrics of the songs, go on youtube and make them play while you read the lyrics. This way you will be able to imagine how the characters' voices match the song or how they would be if you match them with the voice of the singer.**

**Thank ya guys for your reviews and Catatonic Vanity the explanation of when and why Mello got his scar will be post in the near future so don't worry! I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^**

**Songs: Gomenasai T.A.T.U, Poison Alice Cooper and the last but not least Manazashi Honey L Days! I seriously love the song. Go watch it. It's worth the time ^.^**

**Till next time **

**R&R :3**


	12. Send angels

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Send Angels**

**I wasn't going to update today at all but this stupid song had to go and stuck in my head and the desire to write came… So here it is the next chapter! I feel like I have to start writing about the Alex case. So this is what I will do now! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Mello's POV

I walked in the music club's class and the first thing I saw was Misa and Matt with a cell phone in hand, listening some kind of music that I couldn't recognize because it was muffled from all the noise inside and outside the club.

Misa noticed that I was staring openly at them and she waved coming towards me with Matt along side.

"Mello-kun I didn't know that you could sing so beautifully! You have talent. You should become a musician!" Misa said to me and hugged me.

"Where….did you hear me sing?" I asked confused after she let go.

"I actually heard you yesterday accidentally and record you." Matt replied smiling.

"Eh?" I blush a little. This boy's smile is really charming.

"You have an amazing voice and the song had really nice and rebellious lyrics!" He commented.

"Sh..shut up!" I walked away blushing even harder.

Change of POV

"Jeez, I complimented him and he goes and yells at me, he really is weird." Matt said to Misa annoyed and left as well.

"Was Mello-kun …blushing?...Yay!" Misa jumped a little from happiness. She really was a yaoi fangirl. The truth was that she really wanted to get Mello and Matt together. They were her best friends and even a blind man could see that they were meant to be. Well maybe she had to help a little.

She saw that Mello was yelling at Matsuda for something he did and Matt was next to him listening the conversation and laughing a little here and there. Perfect!

"L-kun I need your help" She went near L and whispered in his ear.

"Sure, anything!" L said to her and she couldn't help it but feel her legs go numb.

"Look you will go and…" She whispered once again in his ear and he nodded his head in agreement.

L stood behind Matt. Misa faked a trip and fell on L who pushed Matt a little. The result was an excited Misa in L's arms and Matt on top of a really embarrassed Mello.

They stood in that position neither of them speaking. Matt and Mello were blushing really hard and staring at each others eyes.

Matt's POV

I looked at blue clouded orbs.

Being so near to Mello felt weird and….good?

The dude smelled like chocolate and his skin was really soft. He looked so vulnerable that very moment. I just wanted to kiss these thin but rosy lips and cuddle with him all night. I hope that I am not drooling right now.

"Can you get Up?" Mello asked breaking our eye contact.

"Eh? Oh yes.." I got up. Mello did the same and walked away still not looking at me. What was this feeling again?

I went and sat in my usual spot next to Near and BB. I looked around and saw Misa bugging Mello about something.

"All right guys we decided who will be in the band." Matsuda announced.

"Wait! We will be in a band?" BB asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it? Well we will take part in a competition for groups. We have to win or the principal said that he will cancel the music club. Heh, no pressure." Matsuda replied rubbing the back of his head in an awkward way.

Irritated voices were heard from all the class.

"Quiet!" Mello interrupted.

"Now, Misa and Matt will do the main voices and play guitar. BB got the drums. Near got the keyboard. Wedy doesn't have talent and Rem didn't want to take part so they left and that makes us have only five members because Givanni came."

"Yay!" Misa screamed loudly with me. Don't we love this guy?

"Givanni will play bass guitar. That's all! You have to write a song and if we, teachers like it then we will perform it at the competition. Now, do some voice exercises." Mello ended and took his seat.

XDDDxpXDDD

Misa's POV

The time had passed and the lessons had ended. The only left in the classroom was me and Mello.

I looked at Mello and he seemed exhausted. He had told me that he couldn't sleep last night. He kept having these weird nightmares.

"Mello-kun you can go now! I will take care of the rest!" I said and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Misa. I am not feeling very good today. I will see you later ok?" He gave me a hug goodbye and left the class.

While he was walking out a piece of paper fell off his bag.

I picked it up and run to give it to him but he had already left the school. I will return it tomorrow.

I looked it and to my big surprise, on it where written lyrics of a song.

"He must have written it for us to perform it on the competition. It isn't bad. I should learn it and play it for him tomorrow." With that thought I started reading the words.

XDDDxpXDDD

Matt's POV

Finally the classes were over and now it's music time! I entered the class and Mello came after a few seconds.

Misa run to his side.

"Mello-kun I learned a song! Would you like to hear it?" I heard Misa saying excited. Mello smiled at her and nodded his head.

Misa walked in front of the class and motioned to Near to take his seat on the keyboard.

Misa started singing a beautiful song and Mello's smile dropped.

**Artist**

Send angels, send angels, send angels  
Show me you love me  
Send angels, send angels, send angels  
Show me you love me

He felt alone and aging unkind  
He knew there was trouble with this war inside  
So to feel young he did what he felt best  
Emptiness filling every vein  
He must be going insane  
To leave an entire world behind

Send angels, send angels, send angels  
Show me you love me  
Send angels, send angels, send angels  
Show me you love me

Mello clenched his fists and lowered his face.

Crying the tears he lost as a child  
He couldn't even recognize  
The frail and injured man that he'd become

Trace of his compromise  
Shattering his desperate tries  
Everyone makes a mistake now and then

Send angels, send angels, send angels  
Show me you love me  
Send angels, send angels, send angels  
Show me you love me

She finished and smiled at Mello. He stood up, his face covered by his bangs and walked in front of her.

Misa's POV

Mello stood there and raised his head.

Was he…crying?

I heard a loud thud and felt my self falling on the floor. I touched my aching cheek.

Did he just….slapped me?

"You whore! Where did you get this? Why did you sing it? I didn't tell you to!

BITCH! GO DIE!" Matt took his hands and started shouting.

"You bastard! She was trying to be nice! She thought that you would like to hear it!"

"Mello-kun… the lyrics slipped from your bag and I thought that you wrote it for the competition.." I uttered staring at him. I didn't care that he slap me. I was angry with myself for making him cry.

"I don't give a shit for the competition! I wrote it for somebody else, got it? Go fuck yourself! I hate you!" He shouted crying even more uncontrollably. He pushed Matt and run away.

The red head followed him.

What did I do wrong?

I am sorry Mello!

**This is it guys! Maybe Mello's reaction seemed a little too much but believe me I wanted to make it this way. You will understand when I post the next chapter! ;) If you see any grammar mistakes I will have you know that I didn't check the chapter to find any. I am too lazy to do that x'3**

**Thanks again for your reviews! I love you guys! **

**Song: Send angels Plumb (such a great song, go hear it!) **

**Till next time**

**R&R :3**


	13. What?

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: What?**

**Okie guys! Next chapter here! I don't have anything to say…..**

**Enjoy! x3**

Mello's POV

I kept running and running. Away from my problems. Away from the judging eyes. Away from everything!

The tears wouldn't stop. The pain wouldn't go.

The feelings that I had hidden so well all these years that passed were now coming out all together.

I felt a hand catching my shoulder and making me stop.

I looked at green angry eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you slap Misa, bastard?" Matt yelled at me but I couldn't care less.

"Leave me alone you spoiled brat! You wouldn't understand anyway." I shot back giving him my infamous glare.

"Look asshole! Don't give me these shit that I can't understand you because I haven't felt pain! If you want to know a few years ago, every day was like living in hell for me. My ass of a dad abused me and my mum. He made me hate him. A lot of times I had thought of the option of suicide! I couldn't take it anymore! I wished for death to take me! Do you know how does it feel to live with fear?" Matt yelled desperately. He seemed hurt.

I didn't know that the kid had gone through hell.

"I'm sorry." I said. I felt a pair of hands to circle me and hugging me tightly.

I started sobbing uncontrollably in Matt's arms. I cried for both of us. For me and for the red haired boy.

When I could control my tears and my breath went back to normal Matt let go. I felt emptiness. Like Matt took a part of me and left me half.

"My house is near. Let's go there okay?" Matt asked me with kind voice like he didn't want to scare me away.

I nodded my head and we started walking. Matt was holding me gently near his body. It was like he was treasuring me. I felt safer in those arms. I felt like I could rule the world just because he was beside me. Oh, my God! Now I get it!

Am I ….in love with my student?

"Here we are!" I heard Matt saying and a door opened.

"Oh, I live with my mum by the way. Her name is Anic just so you know." Matt told me. We walked down a small hall. There were four doors. Matt opened one which leaded in the living room which was connected with the kitchen. I could see a figure standing there and the smell of ramen hit me.

Mum, I'm home and I brought a friend." Matt informed the unknown woman.

"Okay Matt I'm coming!" Matt's mum answered and sure enough a female popped out of the kitchen. Wait she is….

"Mello?" Anic shouted surprised.

I remained staring at her for some minutes. I can't believe it! Matt's last name is Jeevas. How didn't I notice that before?

I felt my legs moving by themselves. I couldn't stop running. I heard Matt's screams but I didn't turn back! I couldn't turn back.

That very moment all my hated memories came back to me. And the world seemed like a painful blare.

Matt's POV

My mum called Mello's name. Does she know him?

I looked at Mello and he stared at her surprised. He suddenly run and exited the house.

I was left confused. I started shouting his name to come back but after a few tries with no success I turned my head and looked at my mum.

"Where do you know Mello?" I asked her bitterly.

"Matt, this boy was one of your dad's old students.

He…he was the one that your dad raped." She said sadness in her tone.

I couldn't believe my own ears. My dad raped my teacher?

Alex Jeevas raped Mello?

"What?" Was the only word that came out of my mouth.

**You didn't expect that, did you? Well I am insane so don't blame me. Also don't kill or stub me. Now you know who Alex is ;) Details for Mello's past are going to be explained in the next chapter….. I hope…. X3 This one is awfully short but the next is going to be a lot bigger! ;) I don't like how this chapter came out but I had to do this…**

**I want to thank my reviewers…again…. I love ya guys! I have already said that haven't I? Who cares ….yadayadayada! XDD**

**Till next time **

**Cookies for everyone! :3**


	14. The explanation

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: The explanation**

**READ THIS**

**Hey guys! I may upload today two chapters because I'm leaving for vacations tomorrow and I won't be able to update for a month or so… I won't stop the story but you have to wait a little okie? Plz wait for mee…don't stop reading because I won't stop writing! That's it! **

**For now, enjoy! :3**

"This cannot be! This is not happening right now!" I screamed and run to my room and locked myself up.

"WHY? THIS BASTARD! THIS EXCUSE OF A FATHER!" screamed and screamed till my throat felt soar. I had to do something. But what? I had to follow Mello. But where could he be? I had to find him. I have to see him. I _**need**_ to see him!

I rushed out of my room and out of the house. I started searching for him everywhere. I went to all the parks, I called everyone that could have know where he went. I asked some random guys if they had seen him. I even called L to tell me where Mello's house was. I went there too but still no Mello was found. I had started to get desperate. Where could he have gone?

He must be at school! I thought and I started running like crazy to the direction of the Wammy's High School. I f he isn't there then he is or dead or he has left the town.

I opened the front gates and run to the direction of the music club. I'm sure that he is there! I opened the door and sure enough there was the blond haired teen that I so desperately was searching. We stared at each other for a minute. I broke the silence when my breath went back to normal from the running.

"What happened between you and Alex?" I couldn't bring myself to call him dad anymore.

"Leave me alone! I can't look at your face right now!" He yelled angrily and turned his head away from me.

"I HAVE TO KNOW! PLEASE! THIS IS MY FATHER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled desperately. I went near and shook his shoulders making him look at me.

"I AM NOT LIKE MY DAD DAMN IT! I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU! TALK TO ME! YOU WILL FELL BETTER! Please talk to me.." The last pat came out like a whisper. Mello stared at me and then he nodded.

"Alright, I will tell you." He said with shaking voice. He was trembling himself.

I couldn't believe that the same powerful and scary teacher was this vulnerable and beautiful guy. He has two sides and I am one of the lucky persons that got to see both of them. Something is telling me that my dad got to see them too. Why else Mello would write a song.

Mello took a deep breath and started his explanation.

"It all started the first day of high school. I was thirteen that time. You were ten or something. Anyway I knew all the kids in my class. They were all afraid of me. I had no friends except a girl from another class but she passed away at that year's Christmas…" Mello paused a little looking even more upset. I patted his leg to calm him down a little. He looked at me and continued.

"Your dad was one of the most lovable teachers in the whole school. Pretty popular with his female students too. That time I wasn't studying at all. What did it matter? My dad and mum had been killed in a car accident when I was two years old. I was there with them that is how I got the scar. My ass of a uncle became my guardian. He didn't hit me or anything, he just didn't care. I had no one and after my friend died I lost every hope. Then Alex came!"

I looked at him with a shock face.

"I'm sorry for your parents and friend." I whispered and he nodded. He opened his mouth to continue but I could see that as the time passed it was getting harder and harder for him to talk.

"As I was saying I didn't study at all but I could answer to every question. I am a genius after all. But every time the teachers asked me something I would either say I didn't know so they could leave me alone or insult them. The last one was the funniest. You had to see their reactions." He laughed a little but his gaze fell on the floor again.

"Then came your dad. He took an interest in me. I didn't know why. When I asked him he said that he felt that I was special. For once in my life I started liking a teacher. We hang out together. He helped me get over my friend's death. I finally had a close friend. Someone who cared. After a while I started studying like mad. I was the best in the whole school. No more like the best in the whole town or even more! He was proud of me. I had developed some feelings for him. Later I learnt that he was married and had a little boy. You." He looked at me and then continued

"But then that day came"

**Flash back**

_A thirteen year old Mello was sitting on the class D192. The smallest class in Wammy's High School. He was doing his HW peacefully. Well where else could he go. At his house there would be his noisy uncle. It was past six and all the kids had gone home. Perfect! The best time for him to be alone with his books. He particularly liked History. Maybe cause his secret crush taught the subject. Well whatever the reason he liked it._

_Mello yawned and placed his head on his palm for support. He turned his head when he heard the door open. There stood Alex with a weird smile on his face. The little blond haired teen walked near Alex. Bu stopped just in front of him._

"_Alex-sensei you smell like alcohol. Are you ok? You seem pale!" Mello asked worried._

"_My wife and my son left me!" He said his gaze unfocused._

"_Oh! I'm sor.." Mello didn't get to finish his sentence and the green eyed man pushed him on the floor and grabbed his hands placing them behind the boy's head._

"_Alex-sensei! What are you doing?" _

_This is your fault you little shit! This is all your fault!"_

_Mello couldn't understand why this was his fault. It really wasn't. Anic and Matt left him because he was torturing them. Alex knew that but it was always too easy to blame somebody else._

_He removed Mello's trousers and shirt. _

_Mello couldn't believe it. His sensei, his friend, his crush was….raping him?_

_H e started shouting for Alex to stop. He really hoped that he could wake up from this bad dream. _

_The hard reality hit the boy when Alex entered him and started thrusting in his small body not giving him enough time to get used to the feeling._

_I t hurt! It really hurt. He felt like a filthy whore that moment. Like a used doll that its master only wanted it to replace the more important once._

_He felt like scum. Hot tears were running across his face. His yells had stopped when he understood that no one would come. No one would come and save him. No one would care if he died or lived. Now he understood that he was completely alone. He suddenly felt something burning his left eye._

_The pain too much. Mello felt the world go black. The last thing that he saw before he faint was Alex's face when he came in him. These green eyes filled with lust. Mello would never forget these eyes._

_When he woke up he was in a hospital bed. Beside him was a woman. Anic, Alex's wife. She apologized to him and asked him if he wanted to go and live with her and her son. _

_Mello without a word spoken grabbed his clothes and ran away. He never saw that woman again. _

_He fell on depression. After some three years later the blond haired teen met a strange looking guy. He suggested to give tests to go to the university he was teaching. _

_Mello listened to him and at the age of sixteen entered the university. There he met again that weird guy. He went by the name L. The two became good friends. _

**End of flash back **

Mello was breathing softly. Trying hard to gather himself and his tears. I get it now. Mello put aside that day and continued his life but he never forgot it. He thought that the time could heal his wounds. But he needed more than time. He needed someone to love him and care for him. I WILL DO IT! I WILL BE THE ONE FOR HIM!

Mello's POV

Damn I'm crying again! What a whiny ass I am! Ouf he must be thinking that I am so lame and use less. Being fucked that way by his freaking dad!

"Look Matt it's ok if you don't want to see me right now I understand that this is hard for you and…" I was stopped by a pair of warm lips. Was…Matt kissing me?

I let out a squeak. Man I am so acting like Misa.

I felt myself relax in the kiss and I quickly kissed back gently closing my eyes. It felt…really, really GOOD!

After a little Matt pulled away to breath. He looked at me with those green sparkling eyes and I felt my cheeks hot.

"Mello-chan, you are blushing! How cute!" Matt patted my head and I pouted.

Then he kissed me again on the cheek. I was like a tomato.

"Mello will you let me help you get over it?" He asked me.  
"I feel bad of what my dad did to you. I want to fix his mistakes." He smiled cutely and I unconsciously nodded my head.

"YAY!" He hugged me and I placed my head on his shoulder.

Matt's and Mello's POV in unison

I felt a ticklish feeling on my stomach from the contact.

Was this what they called….

LOVE?

**Here it is guys! I am probably gonna update again today… I have no idea...**

**I loved this chapter… it was fun writing it!**

**Yay! Matt kissed Mello! x3 (FANGIRL MOMENT)**

**Till next time…. Oh thanks to my reviewers. Love ya guys! **

**Now cookies for everyone :3**

**R&R**


	15. Mello saves the day

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Mello saves the day**

**Guys guess what! My hotel has internet! I will be able to update till this Sunday! After that I don't know…**

**Well who cares?**

**Here is the next chapter :3**

**Enjoy!**

Change of POV

Matt let go after a while, a stupid grin painted all over his face.

Mello smiled a little, mostly to himself. He lowered his gaze on the floor. He seemed troubled and Matt took notice of it.

"What's wrong?" The red haired teen asked concerned.

"I was thinking how to apologize to Misa… Will you help me?" Mello asked uncertain.

" Hmm… let me check my schedule… yes I am free! I'll help in one condition!" Matt leaned a little closer to Mello's side with a playful smirk on his face.

"And what that might be?" Mello played along.

"Go on a date with me!" Matt announced rather loud for Mello's taste.

Mello was a little taken aback of the question/command. He, of course, would love to go out with the dummy in front of him but he still was his teacher. If they were to be found his career would mostly come to an end and Matt would be expelled. He hadn't realized that till the very moment Matt asked him to go on a date.

"I..don't know… I mean you are my student and I.." Mello wasn't sure how to put it simply for Matt to understand that he wanted to accept the proposal but that they were to take a very dangerous risk.

"I know that we might get caught but what about we go to the close village? It's a very nice place. I went there for the first time when I was seven." Matt suggested, the smirk never leaving his face.

Mello thought about it for a second. He analyzed the facts and in the end nodded his head approvingly.

"Alright but it will be only this time and you will help with Misa!" Mello said to him seriousness in his voice.

"Ok! What about this Sunday? It's almost Christmas and I would love to take you on a date near these days. It might as well snow!" Matt said excited like a little child. Mello couldn't help but smile. The way Matt sometimes acted reminded him a lot of Al…. No, Matt is different. He isn't like his father!

"Then it's decided. Come on now. We have a song to prepare." Mello motioned to Matt to sit next to him.

"You are planning on apologizing to Misa through a song? This is like it came from a bad made musical/drama movie." Matt said.

Mello punched his arm in pure anger and send Matt flying to the wall.

"You idiot, I want to help you perform a song to the next club's meeting. Remember that you have to show us a song. I wasted a lot of your time therefore I should help you." Mello shouted at the red haired.

"Jeez talk about temper.." Matt stood up and rubbed his arm. He secretly liked it when Mello was like that. He was himself and Matt liked Mello to the fullest.

"What did you say?" Mello glared at Matt.

"Ah, nothing." Matt may love the hot tempered man but he didn't want a broken leg or arm. The blond teen might seemed girly but he sure as hell was strong!

They started working. Some times Matt placed his hand on Mello's shoulder or leg. It was painfully obvious that he did it on purpose but really Mello didn't hate it. These small touches made his flesh hot. As much as he disliked when he looked at Matt and he played all innocent he knew that this was the way that things worked for them.

He could maybe find happiness with this boy.

XDXDXDXDXD

Misa walked at the direction of her next class. History. Great…

She wanted to apologize to Mello but L told her to give him some time to think alone or with Matt for that matter…

She entered the class and quickly took her seat.

She tried desperately to hide behind Matt. She didn't know why she didn't want to see Mello. It just didn't feel right. She sort of expected an apology but that dream vanished when Mello entered the class. He was in a bad mood. Well he never wass happy but Misa felt different now. She wouldn't be able to tease him and cheer him up like the old days. What she feared the most might came true. That incident ruined their friendship. Nice, now she felt like crap. She didn't pay attention to the class because her guilt and anxiousness were eating her from the inside. If she did she would be able to see the small smiles and stares Matt and their sensei exchanged.

After class she was one of the first people to get up. She threw her books in her long missing bag and she walked away. Mello wasn't able to talk to her and he couldn't find her anywhere else at school. She was either locked up in the all girls' bathroom or in her classes.

Misa tried her best to avoid Mello. I f it was to hurt him it was better to not be friends. Mello's happiness mattered the most to her. She may didn't realize that but she surely was a very good friend.

The school ended and she decided to visit her sister. She lived near so it wouldn't take her long.

As she walked she heard screaming and pleading. She neared the place and saw three man molesting a girl. In the past years she would just run away to avoid the trouble but now she couldn't turn her back to people that needed her. It was something that her blond friend taught her. You see one day as they hang around they saw a little kitty. The cat was bad injured. It didn't look good and by that she meant that it was creepy and disgusting. Mello took it with him and Misa was rather displeased. The cat could be infected or have an illness of something contagious. Mello explained to her that every one did something that little every day then the world would be better. Misa didn't understand how helping a stray kitty would help the world improve. But now she may got the point.

Misaa walked behind the two man and yelled some sort of "Get the fuck away, I will call the police" or so. It caught the men by surprise and the girl was able to escape. Seeing her work done Misa turned to leave but a hand grabbed her and pushed her on the wall.

"You ruined our fan but we have to replace it. Hmm… you are sure more cute than the other girl." The younger of the tree spoke up. He smelled alcohol and cigarettes.

Sure enough she felt her shirt flying off her and hands touching her skin. It felt awful. But she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She started screaming and punching the men with all her strength. It wasn't enough to stop them. The tallest and what seemed like their excuse of a leader put his filthy hand and covered Misa's mouth.

"You shouldn't had interrupted us. Now we are going to give your little punishment. Misa felt her skirt loosen and hot tears escaped her eyes, the ones that she oh so desperately wanted to hide. She felt helpless and miserable. Soon enough one hand found its way to one of her breasts and started stroking hard and painful. Thank god she wore a bra. She felt even more like scum.

"Hmm… aren't you one hell of a bitch." The younger one spoke again.

"Aren't you one hell of a bitch yourself asshole?" A voice echoed. Misa knew that voice. It was Mello.

"Oh don't you talk a lot lady?" Their leader eyed Mello.

Misa could swear that she saw flamed in Mello's eyes.

"Who are ya calling a lady dick head?" He screamed.

"What you are not? Wow, I didn't know that so feminine dudes existed. Well whtever we have to shut your mouth. You seem like a good fuck. You look a lot like the blond girl here." The three released Misa and went near Mello. He smirked evilly.

Before they could attack Mello grabbed one forgotten bottle of bier and smashed the leader's head. It left him unconscious and a little blood made each way down his cheek.

"Who is next fuckers?" Mello smirked once again. Misa really found him scary that moment. It was like his eyes were glowing.

"He… he is a DEMON!" They yelled and run away.

"Mello? Misa uttered. She was still shocked.

Mello turned his attention to her and smiled warmly.

He walked near her and placed his black leather jacket around her delicate shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I wanted to apologize to y…"

She was caught off by Mello's voice.

"Dumb ass. Don't apologise to me. I am the one that should feel sorry. I didn't want to slap you Misa. This song was written for a very particular person."

Misa smiled. She hadn't lost her dear friend. "Care to explain?" She asked.

"If you come home with me then ok. I will tell you." Mello answered softly.

"Alright then!" She took his arm and they walked out of the alley.

"Oh Misa one more thing.. I have a date with Matt this Sunday." Mello acted like it wasn't a bidg deal because he wanted to see Misa's reaction.

"Ehhhh? AHHHH! MELLO THIS WAS WHAT YOU SHOULD HAD TOLD ME FIRST! WHAT ARE YOU GGOING TO WEAR? I SAY THE LEATHER PANTS. I CAUGHT MATT ONE TIM E STARING AT YOUR ASS WHEN YOU WERE WEARING THEM!"

"Misa shut up! This is embarrassing. Wait did Matt stared at my butt?"

"Hell he did!"

**Here ya are guys! Hope ya enjoyed! Gotta go to the sea now! **

**Till next time !**

**R&R ;3**


	16. Matt wins & Doubts

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Matt wins & Doubts**

**How ya doing folks? I am having a great time here!**

**Something funny I wanna share with you. My dad told me last night and I found it hilarious. Well my dad back at the old days when he was still thirteen or so in the village. These times they didn't have cinemas in a small village like his own so they showed the movies in public. Near the church or at the main park where all the kids gathered and watched. One day they showed a porn movie at a late hour. It was dark. The only light they had was the ones of the movie. Well the movie reached the ehem…inappropriate part and in front of my dad was a little boy who waited to see it. My dad covered his eyes but in the dark the kid didn't realized it and he screamed "turn the lights on!" In agony not to miss the best part XDDD **

**I don't know if it sounded funny but we laughed really hard….**

**Oh well … On with the story! ;) **

**Matt's POV**

It was finally Friday! This and one more day left till the date with Mello. Oh crap today is also the club's performances. I totally forgot it. Thank god Mello helped me with the lyrics.

I run to the music class. When I entered the room I could sense the nervousness and anxiety in the air. I, myself was worried. I wanted everyone to approve. We worked hard with Mello and I didn't want that go to waste. I took a seat next to B. He turned and looked at me. He didn't say anything so I turned my attention to the blond sensei who was currently yelling at Givanni. I laughed a little.

"You two should be very careful." I heard BB saying quietly.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him but he didn't return the look.

"It's clear that you have an interest in Mello. Don't ruin it. Be careful because you might get hurt or hurt him. You had never again fallen in love with someone. It's a nice feeling. Don't lose him. He seems like a nice guy if you don't consider his hot temper and bad mouth." He chuckled at his own words.

"Misa told you?" I asked expecting a yes.

"No, I could figure it out by the way you looked at him. From the start till the present." He said with unfocused eyes.

"What do you know about love anyway BB?" I asked him a little annoyed.

"You see Matt I once had a crush." He said red eyes blinking a couple of times.

"Who was the lucky one?" I asked not really expecting a replied.

…

"L."

I looked at him. I wasn't that surprised but I wanted to learn more.

"I liked him when we were little. He was the most intelligent four year old kid I have ever known. We used to go to park together, we used to eat together, to play together and even sleep together. People thought we were twins. He was the first true friend I had. Nobody wanted to play with the red eyed freak. One day he told me that he had to go away. I was left alone again. Without my twin. Without my other identical half."

He took a breath and continued.

"I saw him again at the University. I realized that I didn't love L. I adored L like a brother. He however didn't look pleased to see me. We began hanging out again but L didn't open to me like the old days. Then he found a boyfriend. Light. I saw him kissing Mikami. I told L but he said he didn't believe me. I was his child hood friend and he trusted some random dude more than me. I became really angry. We haven't made up yet." BB looked upset. He really cared about L I could see this.

"Why are you telling me these things now?" I asked the red eyed boy.

"Because if I didn't I might exploded. Besides you asked."

"Are you sure you don't love L?" I asked again.

"Yep. By the way I am dating your cousin." He said with a straight face.

"Naomi! You were telling me these because you wanted me sympathize you and approve your relationship bastard." I yelled annoyed and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt which he always wore underneath the school jacket.

"Maybe…" He smirked a little with sad eyes. No it wasn't only that. He really wanted to become L's friend again. He was silently asking me for help.

I let go of him and smiled. I nodded my head and he understood that I was going to help.

"Alright guys! Man this is so exciting! Ok, first one is Near-kun!" Matsuda announced excited jumping a little from joy.

Near placed a CD in the radio and a delicate noise started turning quicker and louder by the passing moment. I didn't know Near could sing. He sat on the piano seat and started playing. Mello took a guitar and started playing along with the song too.

The albino kid didn't know how to play guitar so he asked Mello to help out.

Near opened his mouth and a monotone but somehow melodically voice escaped his lips:

Perform your corrections in the white field, then press submit

Your suggestion was successfully received.  
It will be reviewed asap, THANK YOU!

Your suggestion is being sent, please wait...

Not sent because _no change made_.  
You must make a _change_ to send a suggestion.

Suggestion already sent for this field!

There was en ERROR! We were unable to receive your suggestion.  
Please try to contact if you want to continue.

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

He paused a little and the music became louder

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta  
kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru  
MASUKU o hazushi hajime ta My Soul

He lowered his gaze.

Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru  
mita sare nai kokoro aru nara  
tobi tateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e

He paused and continued again along side with the music

Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi  
hontou no jibun eto chikazuku

A beautiful solo of guitar was heard. It was a really difficult part but Mello was an awesome guitarist.

Kie yuku Fake Light  
umare yuku True Light  
kono te ni...

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe

As we all thought the song had ended near started singing again

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta

kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta

kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru

MASUKU o hazushi hajime ta My Soul

Traslation:

Darkness of white you can  
Through the sadness take your flight  
And become the wings that pierce the veil  
Spreading strong and true tonight...2

Brought into the light at last  
By the cold exposing sun  
I was granted freedom tamed  
To become the chosen one  
Through the mirror  
Night reflected  
Miraculous to see  
My soul threw away the mask  
That hides the deeper me3

Reveal the soul inside  
Shroud the truth with all your lies  
Hope, despair and grace, hold the common face  
A truth you cannot hide  
Heed to the burning call  
On the sure and swiftest wing  
Hear your heart's desire  
Like a burning fire  
Fly back to the beginning4

In this world of love and hate  
Where the wind blows like a blade  
Two young hearts of grace and beauty  
Decisions start to fade  
On my journey  
For redemption  
The pain is all I see  
Seeking the righteous path  
To find the truth in me5

Vanish with the fake light  
Born anew in the true light  
Within these hands6

Breaking the dark of night  
Piercing through the painted white  
Cut it all away  
From yesterday  
Til a new era's in sight  
Unlock the heart within  
Let it spread it's wings and soar  
Rising up in flight  
Through the night of white  
And fly on forever more!

As the song stopped Mello and Near exchanged satisfied glances.

Near could really sing. He has a special voice but surely beautiful.

"Next BB" Mello said taking again his seat next to L.

"Sorry, I haven't done anything… I don't have a nice voice so I didn't bother." BB shrugged his shoulders and Mello let out a sigh.

"Misa, next!" Mello yelled and the blonde girl appeared on the stage (actually they don't have a stage but Misa still can dream, right?)

I went next to her and took my deep red guitar. BB went to the drums.

"I wanted to sing with Matty so here it is." She said as she took a microphone and motioned to me to start.

I started the song, my voice to its original melody

I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly

Misa continued making her usually sweat voice harder and rougher

But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded

I screamed insane like. Man don't I love to yell like a psychopath?

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

We singed the next part together

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me

I continued alone. BB was doing an excellent job with the drums.

I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there

Misa started again with the back up voice and then took the leading again

(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was

I did the psycho part again

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Together now. My fingers couldn't stop sliding to each string of the red guitar. I could feel the adrenaline.

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me

Misa started again

I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

We sang in unison

Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?

Yet again me alone whispering a little and then yelling

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of controoooooool...

The last part made my throat hurt. We sang together

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me

And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

I was the one singing the ending lines

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

We stopped and waited for a reaction. Matsuda stared at us touching his ears. His eyes nearly as big as L's that moment. Mello on the other side looked rather pleased by our performance.

He yelled: "Nexttt!"

It was my turn now.

Get ready fuckers.

I neared the microphone and motioned to Givanni and Near to come. I gave my guitar to Misa.

We were now all the group ready to start.

I opened my mouth and:

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara

Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai

Yume, risou ni kaeru

Dare mo ga nozonda "owaru" wo...

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri

Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikari kagayaku sora wo

I didn't sing all the song. A small part I would say.

Mello looked at me and smiled. I blushed just a little and smiled back. I heard a little "yay" of excitement and an awkward little giggle coming from Misa. She must have noticed us and like a yaoi fangirl she cheered.

"Misa would do some back up voice. The song is bigger but I would perform it at the contest.

"I liked all the songs but the last one seemed weirdly familiar…" Matsuda said and scratched his head.

"I felt the same. It was like I had heard it in an alternate universe or something or in a past life." Misa explained.

"I will agree with you but the AU and past life stuff are bull shit. It's like you are saying that the shinigami really exist." Mello pouted.

"Matsuda what do you say?" L interfered.

"I vote for Near-kun's and Matt-kun's songs. The other was really loud."

"I agree and the lyrics didn't have a meaning neither send a message to the ones that will hear it. I liked Near's song but Matt's one would get more votes and the way the guys played showed a connection between the group's members. Therefore I vote for Matt's song." Mello said.

"I vote for Matt's too." L said calmly while sucking on his thumb not bothering to explain why.

"Then it's settled." Matsuda announced happily.

We exited the class. Me, Misa and Mello.

We talked a little when I realised I had forgotten my jacket at the class.

"Guys I got to go to the class to get my jacket." I said to the two blonds.

"Oh ok Matty! I will see you tomorrow." Misa hugged me like always.

Mello watched us with an annoyed look. I noticed and smiled.

"Oh! Is Mello-chan jealous?" I asked playfully, circling him with my arms from behind.

"I ain't jealous…I just feel sorry for Misa for having such friend…how can she hug you? You stink cigarettes." Mello said annoyed.

"Meanie." I said and gave him a kiss on his scarred cheek and then run away.

Mello remained looking at me rubbing his cheek. Misa nearly peed her pants from excitement.

"Aren't you cute together!" She said eyeing Mello who blushed a crimson red.

"Sh..Shut up."

With Matt

I entered the class and to my surprise there was standing no other than Mikami.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled angrily.

"I have a band too and we are going to enter the competition. Don't cry if you lose." He avoided the question.

"We won't because we are not gonna lose to the likes of you ass hole!" I glared at him.

"Get out!"

Mikami passed next to me but for a moment and whispered in my ear.

"Be careful Matt. You don't want to lose your blond little friend. If I was to tell the principal what's going on they would fire him for good. He is a paedophile to go after a sixteen year old boy. What a perverted sissy bastard he is."

"SHUT UP! HOW YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT FOR MELLO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! YOU ARE THE SISSY BASTARD HERE! HE IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU. YOU ARE JUST A JEALOUS SICK BRAT!" I grabbed him by his collar.

"Hmm… he will use you and then throw you away… he will get bored of you. He doesn't even want you near him at school. He cares about his job more. He just plays with you! Can't you see it? When I get evidence you will see how easy he can get out of the way!" Mikami smirked. He pushed me away and left.

Many things run through my mind that moment. Was Mikami correct? What if Mello really just played a little with me and then left me heart broken? No, Mello wasn't like this. He may sometimes seem bad but he had a kind heart.

I know that Mello isn't like this… Or is he?

**Oh! Matt has doubts about Mello. Fucking Mikami… I still love this character! 3 Next chapter their date! YAY! Oh I forgot! Here are the songs!**

**D.N angel-True Light (it's from the well known anime!), Hoobastank-Out of control and the last one you all know what song is! I first thought I would put them singing an old rock song but then I heard again this one and I changed my mind! ^^ So you know this is Sekai Wo –The nightmare –The world! I will put a translation when they sing it at the competition! **

**Thanks to my reviewers! I still love ya guys!**

**Till next time…**

**R&R**


	17. The date

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: The date**

**Sorry guys if the last song part was too much… I hadn't realized… ****I don't know if I will put a lemon on this one. Probably yes but I am not a hundred percent sure yet. (you see I haven't written anything like that before.) **

**And this one will be all MxM **

**Enjoy! **

**Mello's POV**

A piercing sound interrupted my sleep. I opened my eyes lazily. Someone pressed the doorbell. When I got used to the newfound light I took a peek at the watch next to my bed. It was five o'clock in the fucking morning.

I sat up, feeling my head dizzy. If this was a prank I was so gonna split in half the mother fucker's throat.

I scratched my head and opened the door. There stood Misa with a big idiotic smile . I stared at her and closed the door in her face.

"Mello-chan! This wasn't nice!" Misa yelled at me and I let out a sight. I reopened the door and glared at the short girl.

"What is it Misa? What could possibly be so important for you to come here and interrupt my sleep in the freaking morning?" I yelled annoyed. Misa kept looking at me and then she chuckled.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" I asked irritated.

"Your date with M-A-T-T-Y!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You may be smart but you lack of memory Mello-chan!" She pouted playfully.

"I didn't forget it. And don't call me Mello-chan! It's embarrassing!" I yelled. Fuck! Was it already Sunday?

"Why are you here anyway?" I yawned and let her in.

"Because I will help you get prepared." She said and sat on one of the black sofas in the living room.

"Says who?" I asked while making some coffee.

"Says me! Come on Mello! You can't possibly think that I would let you go and wear something ordinary and dull! I mean look at you! You only wear black; even your pajamas are black!" Misa answered irritated.

"Misa I don't need help! I am not a whiny little virgin that goes to his first date! I can handle myself!" I said to her trying desperately to make her leave me alone. I handed her a cup of milky coffee.

"Oh come on! I have even brought some clothes for you to try on!" She gave me a plastic bag. You know, the ones from the supermarkets when you go to get groceries.

I took a glance at its content.

"Misa…. The clothes are pink!"

"I know! Aren't they cute?" She cheered. Soon enough the plastic bag connected her face. Hey, because she is a girl It doesn't mean that I can't hit her!

I entered my room and Misa followed behind, rubbing her currently red forehead.

"So I get that you don't want to wear them." Misa sobbed and hide in a dark corner, anime like.

"Such a cry baby…" I mumbled to myself and opened the closet. Misa poked out of nowhere and eyed my clothes with a dangerous smile across her face. I swear if she had a tail she would swing it back and forth, in satisfaction.

I followed her gaze. She was looking at a white stripped shirt with the symbol of Rolling Stones. (the lips and the tongue if you don't know.)

I let out a sight. "This will do." I grabbed the shirt and threw it on the bed.

"You will also wear this and this!" Misa handed me a pair of tight black leather pants and a red leather jacket which hoodie had a little fur on its end.

"Hmph…" I groaned and took them from Misa's hands. I was annoyed for not being able to choose my own clothes but I guess she did a good job.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Go take a shower and then we will see." Misa ordered and went back to the living room to finish her untouched coffee.

XDXDXDXDXD

Matt's POV

"BB where are my lucky boxers?" I yelled at my roommate who was eating a jar of strawberry jam with his fingers.

"Oh, I put them in the washing machine but there was also this red shirt… for short…your underwear turned pink." He smirked at me.

"You know, B stands for bastard as well." I glared and put on a pair of skinny blue jeans.

XDXDXDXD

I parked my car and knocked Mello's door.

A petite figure opened the door.

"Misa what are you doing here?" I wasn't really surprised to see her. She would probably come to help Mello get prepared.

"Misa! What the fuck? I told you to get the hell out of here an hour ago! Where the hell were you hiding?" Mello yelled at Misa making each way out of his house.

"Oh… I was hiding in the bathroom." Misa blinked innocently.

"I was there having a shower." Mello eyed Misa. I swear I saw a knife behind his back.

"Yeah, I know. I got some nice pictures. Matt wanna see?" She said and opened her cell phone.

"Hell yes!" I smirked and looked at the screen. Mello was blushing like a mad man and with a quick move he took Misa's phone and deleted the images in an amazing speed.

Misa run for dear life. Mello went to follow after her. The knife I saw, in hand, ready to stab her. I grabbed Mello's hand and pulled him in my arms. Our faces only some inches apart.

"Shall we go?" I asked and gave him my infamous charming smile.

"What ever." He looked away blushing even harder. I took him by the hand and lead him to the car. I glanced at Misa and gave her my "I saved your ass" look.

She saluted and went back to the house .

XDXDXDXD

The time passed and we reached our destination. The village held a small carnival. I t was the day of snow as they called it.

"What are they celebrating?" Mello asked me.

"You see, every year it always snows at this particular day of winter." I explained taking a look around.

"And they celebrate it? Those people don't have a life of their own…Oh My God chocolate popcorn!" Mello jumped from joy. He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Alright, I will get some…" I smiled warmly at his child like side.

We decided to take a look around. I spotted a fire the chicken gun game. In this game the only thing you have to do is to shot with a gun a random chicken (the target) that will appear on screen.

A fat man with a bushy moustache owned the place. We went near and I gave him five dollars to play a round. I shot at the first chicken. I could tell that I had hit it but the score didn't count it. It continued like this with me shooting the chickens and the man cheating on the game. It was only one ball left.

"Matt can I?" Mello asked me. I nodded my head.

Mello took the gun but instead of the chickens he shot at the direction of the owner. He knocked him out.

Mello took my ten dollars from his hand and we walked away. Man! Isn't he incredible?

XDXDXDXD

We rode a lot of games. I t was pretty funny. Except the time when we went to see this short scary film I nearly ripped Mello's hand off. I was frightened but Mello didn't seem to be affected at all. He let me hold his hand at the scary parts which were a lot.

He seemed to enjoy himself.

"I'll go get smoothies ok?" I said and he nodded his head.

I returned after a while and saw my blond friend talking to a really tall and handsome guy. The brunette caught me starring and asked Mello while pointing at me.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Mello turned his head and smiled.

"Yep. It took ya long didn't it Matt." Mello walked near me. I looked at the guy behind him. While Mello was talking I followed the dude's gaze.

He was fucking looking at Mello's ass.

Ghhh! The nerve this guy has!

"Let's go!" I took Mello's wrist and drugged him away from the other.

"Matt that wasn't needed." Mello complained.

"Why were you talking to that guy?" I yelled at Mello.

"He just asked for directions and we started talking a little. I didn't like the way you reacted Matt. It was rude." He glared at me. Mello hadn't realized that the guy was checking him out.

"Mello don't talk to strangers!" I said irritated.

"Don't tell me what to do! I am older than you!" Mello shot back.

"Maybe that's the problem!" I shouted. It slipped from my mouth. I really didn't mean to say it.

Mello looked shocked and sad. He lowered his gaze. "If that's the way you feel. Fine!" The blond walked away. He disappeared through the crowd.

Aghh.. now he is angry with me. I wouldn't get mad but what Mikami had said to me last Friday made me suspicious… Now I am just talking stupid. I have better apologize to Mello.

Mello's POV

It was past eleven. The carnival was near to each end and it hadn't snow yet.

Hell I didn't believe it from the start. Every year this particular day to snow. What kind of an idiot would believe these sort of crap. Then a picture of a well known red head came in my mind. What got into him anyway?

I sat near a willow tree, away from the people and noise.

I stared at the open dark sky. It was pretty cold out there but you could see every little star that existed. How beautiful. The small suns may look the same to other people but to me every one of them shined and stood out differently.

Suddenly something wet fall on my nose. Was it…water? I looked again up. No, it wasn't just water. It was snow. It was snowing!

I heard footsteps and I turned my head.

It was the same guy from before. The handsome brunette who went by the name Ryou (Dragon).

"Hey, I saw that you had a fight with your boyfriend. Was it because of me?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"He…he is not my boyfriend…. And don't worry, everything is fine." I told him giving him a fake smile.

"Then why isn't he here?" He asked again sitting next to me.

"Well he had something important to do and… Oh fuck this! He just got jealous and I left him." I stopped my acting and finally gave up.

" Interesting. I don't blame him though. Having such a beautiful boyfriend by his side. I would be jealous of every other man."

"Huh?" I turned my head to look at Ryou but I was met with a pair of lips.

Was the bastard kissing me?

"Mello?"

Fuck!

I pulled away immediately and looked up to see a hurt and angry Matt.

He took some steps away from us and then run off.

"Matt wait! Let me explain!" I followed him. We reached his car.

He opened the door to enter but I grabbed his wrist and made him look at me.

Matt's POV

"Matt I am sorry! He kissed me first!"

Liar

"I would have kicked him in the nuts for daring that."

Fake

"Matt It really wasn't my fault. Do you believe me?"

I couldn't think straight! Mikami's words echoing through my mind, breaking my heart from the inside. "He will use you and then throw you away. He will get bored of you. He just plays with you! Can't you see it?"

Yes! Now I could see it. This lying bastard! He will pay for making me feel like this.

This is all his fault!

"Matt do you believe me?" Mello repeated. I grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly. He seemed to enjoy it. He probably thinks that I forgive him.

Yeah,right….

I pulled away and pushed him in the back seats of my car. He let out a yelp. I climbed on top of him while closing the door.

"Matt what the hell? Get off me!" He struggled desperately to escape but with no result. My anger made me stronger. I grabbed his wrists with one hand and placed them above his head. I sat on his lap. He couldn't move. He was trapped beneath me.

He continued yelling but stopped when with my free hand I pulled his shirt up revealing pink sensitive nipples. I started sucking on one of them. I could feel Mello trembling.

"Ma..agh… Matt! St..stop it!" He half ordered half moaned.

I started cupping Mello's member.

He panicked.

He was screaming and screaming. But not from pleasure but from fright.

A word escaped his lips

"A-Alex!"

Then it hit me. What was I doing? I let him go.

He stared at me with scared blue eyes. I looked away. I was too ashamed.

He pushed me off and run away.

"I am sorry Mello! Forgive me!" I yelled for him to hear but it was too late. I t was too late to turn back. It was too late for apologies.

I remained there as the white crystal snow fell on my face, making me feel emptier.

"What… have I done?"

I knelt down and placed my hands on my head.

"What am I? Am I really like….my dad?"

Misa's POV

I had remained at Mello's house. I wanted to see how their date went. I am sure it was perfect.

I was currently watching a Japanese drama on T.V when I heard someone opening the front door.

Mello.

"Hey! Mello-chan how was your date with Matty?" I asked cheerfully. For some reason he lowered his head and sat on the couch with out bothering to look at me.

I sat next to him. "Did something happen?"

Mello lay back and placed his head on my lap. His eyes that were covered by his blond locks seemed puffy and red like he was going to cry.

I didn't say anything else. I started stroking gently his hair. He let out the silent tears that he so desperately was holding to fall down and travel across his face.

**Here you go guys! It might take me awhile to update again... but not to worry because i will be back. With longer chapters, less mistakes? Who knows! **

**Have a nice summer (or what's left of it!)**

**Till next time !**

**R&R :3**


	18. Alex

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Alex**

**Hiya! I'm back people! Missed me!? Like hell huh? **

**Well I, in fact, did miss you! **

**Now on with our story! **

**Misa's POV**

I couldn't sleep yesterday. I had this very bad feeling that something horrible happened to Mello. He didn't say what was bothering him last night but he did cry.

I can't believe that Matt was involved in it. He would never hurt Mello… No! I should ask him when I see him next.

I exited my house, yelling a goodbye to my bigger sister who just nodded in response.

Oh there is Matt… What is he doing at the bus station? His neighborhood is next to the school…

Curious, I went near the teen.

From up close, he seemed taller and his hair were more brown than red. His body looked more muscled and mature.

"Matt-kun?" I asked, uncertainty in my voice.

The male turned his head and looked at me with green eyes. He was like an older version of Matt. But his green orbs looked more clouded and dark. They hid pain and agony.

"So, young lady. It seems like you have met my son."

XDXDXDXD

**Change of POV**

Mello had taken the day off. He was laying on his bed, full-covered by his blankets, head to toe. He didn't feel like leaving the bed. Who could blame him, really? His crush had nearly raped him last night. Yes, you heard right! Mello loved Matt. Why else would it pain him so much? This was the only logical explanation. And therefore…

Mello had forgiven him.

If he saw him at school he would probably run to him and hug him, never wanting to let go. He knew it, and that's why he didn't show up. He, at least, had a little of his pride remain.

He wanted Matt to come and apologize face to face.

Deep-down Mello knew that the matter was more serious. But he continued hoping. Like the time when he was still in love with Alex. How he prayed for an apologetic letter to come.

A phone-call.

A visit.

A sign!

Nothing.

Years had passed and still, nothing.

Maybe the problem was him. For being so naive.

How he forgave Alex.

How he wrote a song about Alex.

How he still adored every little thing about Alex and now his son.

It made Mello wonder sometimes if he really liked Matt or it was all because he reminded him of Alex.

But who would he choose if he had the chance to pick one of them?

Alex or Matt?

Father or son?

Mello heard the doorbell.

"Misa came to pick up her forgotten purse," he mumbled. The scarred teen gathered all his strength and stood up.

He put some pants on, not really bothering with a shirt, and opened the door.

To his surprise there stood, grinning and shining non other than…

"Long time, no see dear Mello, huh?"

XDXDXDXD

"Class, Mello-kun isn't here, so you are going to practice your song or… well… do some voice exercises?" Matsuda suggested while rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner. Without the blond teacher by his side, he looked lost. He had no idea about music and as hard as he would study the notes he just couldn't learn them.

Whispers could be heard, reasoning why Mello hadn't come today.

Matt tried acting casually but millions of thoughts were running through his mind.

His worries were growing bigger, eating his insides, as the time passed.

_'Will Mello ever forgive me? _

_Am I really like my dad?_

_Do I love Mello? _

_Where the hell is Misa when you need her?'_

The blonde girl hadn't shown up at school making a particular panda eyed teacher worried sick.

L crunched his nails harder each time. He was nearly out of stuff to bite as the class came to an end.

While Matt exited the high school and was on his way to his house, he saw Misa walking at the direction of the teachers' office where, Matt assumed, she was searching for L.

He ran to her.

"Misa, where have you been? I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, Matty! I was looking for you too! Guess who I met today at the bus station! Your dad! I thought that he was in prison. Anyway, he asked me if by any chance, I knew Mello which was weird because Mello had never told me that he knew your father and I don't know how he figured out that Mello lived here and I said yes and then he asked if I knew where he lived and I lead him there but I missed the bus and I had to wait for the next one but the streets were full of traffic and…" The girl continued blubbering about her whole day in one breath.

Matt's world had stopped when he heard the part with his dad wanting to see Mello.

He dashed towards his sensei's house, leaving poor Misa alone.

She blinked a couple of times and smiled sadly.

"I hope that he will help you out Matt. Both of you!"

XDXDXDXD

**Matt's POV**

When I arrived, the door was half way open and I could hear Mello yelling. I stepped into the house and sure enough, I saw the man that came in my mind when I heard the word nightmare, standing near Mello.

The shortest of the three of us looked at me, but my eyes traveled to the man next to him.

Green met green.

A wicked smile appeared on Alex's face.

"Haven't you grown Matty? You look a lot like me. Your friend confused me as you earlier, you know."

I lowered my gaze.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in jail," I spat bitterly.

"My, my! Is this the right way to talk to your father that hasn't seen you in… six years?" he mocked, his emerald eyes shining with amusement.

"Leave him alone Alex!" Mello warned him taking a step towards me, in order to protect me.

Alex extended his long arms and grabbed Mello by the waist, pulling him closer to his body. The blue eyed teen let out a surprised yelp.

"It is kind of funny how we both like the same person. We have the same taste I can tell." Alex snickered, licking the side of Mello's ear.

That caused me to bury my nails into soft skin in pure anger. The blond struggled to break free but with no result. Alex was clearly stronger than him.

"CUT IT OUT! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I yelled at him. I couldn't move to save Mello though. My legs felt heavy and my heart was beating faster and faster each passing moment.

"My son, it's not your fault for being who you are. The you right now, is me," Alex said simply with half closed eyes and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Stop it! You are hurting him!" Mello yelled hysterically. Alex covered Mello's mouth with his hand to stop the disturbing noise.

"I am not like you!" I repeated.

"You don't even believe it yourself." Alex eyed me with a serious look on his face.

"I…"

"I heard that you nearly raped my beloved student. That reminds me of someone. But let's ask Mello what he thinks," Alex said sarcastically taking his palm away from Mello's mouth.

I gathered all my remaining courage and looked at Mello intensely. He stared back for a moment. He then crooked his head away from me.

I felt like my heart broke into tiny pieces. I bent my head down and walked away.

I went near a tree and puked. I touched my stomach in agony.

He… hates me!

I grabbed the pair of goggles I always carried around in my backpack and threw them with force on a hard wall, breaking them.

They were a gift from my dad. I found myself wearing them all the time for no reason.

I loved my dad! I just… don't know anymore.

I placed my hands on the wall for support and lowered my head at the length of my shoulder.

Now everything is so messed up!

I'm messed up, myself!

XDXDXDXD

**Alex's POV (yay!)**

I stared at the kid's back as he exited the house.

Hmph… As I thought.

I felt a harsh kick in the nuts. I let go of Mello and pushed my legs together in an attempt to calm the pain.

"Tough as always I see." I looked at my old student with a grin plastered across my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? After years you come here and destroy everything I hold dear in my life yet again! You made your frigging son miserable! How could you? Don't you love him at all?" Mello screamed, planning to punch me any moment now.

"I love my son and I care about you. I am doing these things for your own sakes. You are a smart kid, you will understand someday." I walked towards the door but Mello stopped me.

"How… did you find me?"

"I'm sorry Mello, I can't tell you that now." He let go off me.

Before I went out, I turned my head and smiled.

"The song you wrote for me is beautiful. Thank you."

XDXDXDXD

**Ta-da! So, Alex is out of jail! And what's with the "I love both of you" crap? What is he really up to? And how did he find so much information about Matt and Mello? Somebody helped him?**

**Nobody knows! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Thank you Catatonic Vanity for being my beta! I have a thing with commas as you will find (or found) later. I don't put them at all! Thank god you're here! :3**

**Till next time**

**A review is always appreciated.**


	19. Flashbacks

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Flashbacks**

**This is not a regular chapter. This is some moments from Matt's childhood. We start from the age of seven.**

**These are Matt's memories. He wrote them in his old diary so this chapter will be in a diary like form. **

**I wrote this chapter to give you a taste of Matt's past. And...to torment you a little more…Tee-hee! 3:)**

**Here you are! **

**Enjoy!**

_Friday (autumn September)_

_Dear diary,_

_I am really happy! Today the school started again. I got to see my friends. My new teacher is great. She is really short! I told Misa that she looked a lot like her but she gave me a punch and said that she was going to be taller when she grows up. I don't think that's going to happen._

_Going to sleep now! _

**XDXDXDXD**

_Tuesday (autumn September)_

_Dear diary,_

_Today daddy was acting weird. He didn't speak a lot. He avoided mum and when I told him about how I got an A, he just nodded his head and went to sleep._

**XDXDXDXD**

_Monday (winter)_

_One year has passed when I first wrote to you. My daddy leaves home and comes back late at night. Mum's screams wake me up. They are fighting… Why?_

_Maybe it's because of me… Maybe I am to blame…_

**XDXDXDXD**

_Monday (summer)_

_Dad found a new job. He is a history teacher now. He will start working when the school opens again. He is really excited. We went out for dinner. He is back to his usual self now. We are like a family again! _

_Goodnight!_

**XDXDXDXD**

_Thursday (summer)_

_Today is my birthday! I'm becoming eight! Misa will come over for my birthday party! _

_I can't wait! Mum baked for me this super special birthday cake! _

**XDXDXDXD**

_Same day!_

_The party is over. Dad wasn't there. I asked mum where did he go and she said he had a serious job to do. I don't believe her anymore. She handed me a pair of new shiny goggles. A present from dad. They are so beautiful. I will wear them everyday. I swear!_

_Daddy, do you really care or do you just pretend? _

**XDXDXDXD**

_Saturday (autumn)_

_I saw father hitting mum and yelling at her. I ran to her side to help her. _

_He kicked me! _

**XDXDXDXD**

_Wednesday (winter)_

_Father keeps beating mum. Today he came home drunk. He slapped and yelled at me. Am I really this useless? Why doesn't he love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?_

**XDXDXDXD**

_Dad keeps talking about a student. I don't remember his name. He says that he is so smart and that he is his favorite. Why can't I be this kid? Why?_

**XDXDXDXD**

_I work really hard at school. I'm the top student! My marks are great! Father doesn't care. He doesn't say well-done or good work! He isn't proud! _

**XDXDXDXD**

_Birthday, Thursday (summer),_

_I have my birthday! I am now officially ten years old. Today, I can finally understand! He hates me! But I hate him even more! I want him to just disappear. To leave and never come back! _

_I found this song on YouTube. They say that musicians express their feelings through their art. I wanna become a singer. I wanna write songs. I wanna make this world a better place with my art. _

_Here are the lyrics:_

_I'll be coming home_

_Just to be alone_

_'Cause I know you're not there _

_And I know that you don't care_

_I can hardly wait_

_To leave this place_

_No matter how hard I try_

_You're never satisfied_

_This is not a home_

_I think I'm better off alone_

_You always disappear _

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

_I think I'm better off _

_Alone_

_Home, home_

_This house is not a home_

_By the time you come home_

_I'm already stoned_

_You turn off the TV_

_And you scream at me_

_I can hardly wait_

_Till you get off my case_

_I'm better off_

_Alone_

_Home! _

**XDXDXDXD**

_I WANNA KILL HIM! THE BASTARD! _

_Today mum took me and we left the house. She wrote a letter to my dad. I didn't read it._

_We went to live with L and Near. Here they are all so kind. _

**XDXDXDXD**

_Sunday (spring) _

_We learned that Alex was put into prison. I can now smile again! _

_I won't write to this diary ever again! I swear! He now belongs to my past and this notebook too. _

_The only thing that reminds me of him is this pair of goggles. But, somehow, I can't throw them away! _

_I can't bring myself to do it! _

**XDXDXDXD**

_Tuesday (winter)_

_Alex is out of jail and I nearly raped Mello! What am I gonna do? For six years he hadn't shown up and now… now I'm lost! I'm losing myself! I don't know who I am anymore! _

_Somebody… Help me!_

**Here it is! The last one was from now!**

**Matt had written more things in his diary. I just putted some parts.**

**Note to everyone:**

**If you are physically or mentally abused don't be ashamed of it. Talk to someone! You are not the one to blame and you are not alone. Matt's mother and even himself, are only an example. They are not real but you are. There are a lot of scumbags like Alex out there. **

**Till next time **

**R&R x3**


	20. Tears & Rain

**tItLe: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Tears and Rain**

**Here ya are! The next chapter! ****Teenage-Vampire-Girl**** the schools opened? O.O We have like more than two weeks till they open. Poor thing…**

**Anyway! Thanks for your reviews! (as always I nearly fainted from excitement while reading them) **

**I have being fighting with myself for the last few days. I can't decide whether I should put some flashbacks when Mello was in his high school years and how he managed to stand on his own feet after the rape. HELP! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?**

**Enjoy the chapter! :3**

You will not believe it but….

**Matsuda's POV! (**that caught you by surprise, didn't it? X3**)**

The following months were like a disaster. Matt couldn't concentrate at all in the music. I was yelling at him the whole time and Mello-kun… Mello was lost. He didn't speak nor look at Matt. Though, I caught him staring at the student with a sad expression on his face several times.

The time designated for music club was over. The red haired boy gathered his things and walked off first, not wanting to accidentally meet with Mello. I ran after him and yelled a quick, "Bye Misa! Matt! Wait a minute. I want to talk to you."

"Bye!" She replied loudly.

I finally caught up with him. I grabbed his sleeve and made him look at me.

"Matt, what's the matter?"

"Nothing… why do you ask Matsuda?" He faked a smile.

"I am not so stupid you know, regardless of what Light-san says behind my back." I gave him one of my 'I-am-dead-serious' looks. It'd been a long time since I used one. I usually am the cheerful type or, as Misa calls me, 'the happy-super-special-awesome-funny-bright-smiley guy!' I have no idea how she remembers this thing every time. It's kind of amazing.

Matt blinked a couple of times but lowered his head, breaking eye contact.

"I'm telling you it's nothing," he whispered, not wanting to admit it.

"Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" I laughed and led him to the nearest park, out of the school campus. We sat on a bench. "The Sakura trees blossom this time of the year," I noted to break the awkward silence that had overtaken us.

Matt looked around. The park was full of pink petals, floating with the wind and traveling all around. His lips curved up in the tiniest of smiles.

"Matt, you know you can tell me everything. Misa informed me about the matter with your father and Mello-kun." Of course. The girl could not close her mouth for even a second. Matt brought his knees up to his chest and circled them with his arms.

"Hmm… who else…" he uttered.

"It's hard to talk about it. I know-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"NO, you don't know! Nobody knows! Nobody understands!" he screamed, standing up furiously.

"Matt! What is the matter with you? What's wrong? Tell me! I can help you!" I stood up as well, facing him.

"You have no idea. YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE! MY LIFE IS SO SCREWED UP! I am screwed up! IN THE HEAD! Why did everything have to happen to me? WHY LIFE IS SUCH A FILTHY BITCH?" he yelled and turned his back to me.

"Matt-kun…"

"I want to find myself and this is something that I have to do alone."

"You don't know how Matt! Let me guide you!" I said feeling my blood boil.

"I will find a way! I _HAVE_ to find a way. The most precious person in my life has suffered enough. I just want to make him forget all the pain. To make him feel better. But to do this, I have to know who I am."

He took some steps away.

"For God's sake! Let somebody in! You will suffer greater pain if you don't talk to someone!" I called out to him in rage.

"Believe me Matsuda. Once you are in, there is no way out," he replied not looking at me. He ran away, leaving me alone under a Sakura tree, deeply in thought.

**XDXDXDXD~Following Day~XDXDXDXD **

**Matt's POV**

Today is Saturday. It started pretty nicely. The sun burning the ground with a chilled but pleasant wind mix. I hoped it continued like that. I was in a small local coffee house. I wanted some privacy and some time alone to think clearly.

The waitress came and placed my strawberry milkshake on the table. I took a sip. Oh, the sweet flavor of the slightly sour red fruit in a mix of milk. How wonderful really!

I noticed that the waitress had remained there, looking at me.

She was clearly older. Her tall, slim body was covered by a tiny piece of her work's required uniform. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled seductively.

"Well, well! If it isn't my lucky day! How about we take a bath together, huh?"

She leaned forward, showing a disgustingly large amount of her cleavage. I smiled.

"Did you see something you liked?" she whispered in my ear playfully.

"Hmm…" I leaned closer nearly touching her lips. "Not in this body, honey!" I smirked and pulled back only to be met with the blush and look of disappointment painted all over her beautiful features.

She shook it away and frowned.

"Jerk," she hissed, walking away.

I heard the song "Numb" by Linking Park echoing through my mind.

"Somebody close that damn phone!" an old hag screamed, evidently annoyed, from her spot.

Oh! It's mine. I took out my mobile.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Matty! I want to talk to you! It's really important! Come meet me at the music club's class now!" It was Misa. I replied an "okay, I'll be there" and hung up.

Man, you want to relax and they don't leave you. I placed 5 dollars on the table and left the shop, heading to the direction of the school.

**XDXDXDXD**

**Change of POV**

"Do you think that it will help, Matsuda-kun?" Misa asked her teacher in a worried way.

"Yes, in this fan fiction every single problem is solved through a song. Haven't you noticed?"

"Eeeeh? What are you talking about, Matsuda-kun?" Misa asked confused.

"Nothing… why don't you run through the song one last time?

She nodded and went to the front of the class. She grabbed her guitar and put a CD on the player.

The melody started and Misa opened her mouth, singing an English song she wrote the night before with the help of Matsuda.

**Frozen and broken ****  
****Don't know where you're going ****  
****Losing your identity ****  
****You're so caught up in hiding ****  
****But everybody sees**

She sang more loudly. Her heart began beating faster and faster.

**You're never gonna feel ****  
****You're never gonna heal ****  
****You're never gonna know what's fake or real ****  
****'Til you know who you are ****  
****You're lying to your face ****  
****And running in a race ****  
****You're never gonna win 'til you find your place ****  
****And you know who you are**

**You're crawling and falling ****  
****But no one hears you calling ****  
****When you're in a world of glass ****  
****'Til your bubble bursts ****  
****And the true you's first ****  
****You're always coming last**

She closed her eyes and let the melody to guide her

**You take yourself apart ****  
****To medicate your pain ****  
****It shouldn't be this hard****  
****To believe in you again**

By the time the song ended Matsuda was jumping up and down from excitement.

"You did a wonderful job Misa-Misa!" He smiled.

"Oh! You really think Matsuda-kun?" Tears of joy formed into the girl's eyes.

As the two idiots laughed and played around they didn't notice a shadow hiding behind the almost closed door. The red haired teen remained standing there, motionless. After some moments he exited the building.

Small drops of water fell on his nose making him look up to the cloudy sky.

It was raining.

A little boy passed the teen with his mama. The kid looked at the red head. He tugged his mother's coat.

"Mummy, why is this mister standing alone in the rain?"

"He has his reasons honey. Come on! Let's go to grandpa's house now!" She took his hand in her palm and walked away.

Matt heard the conversation between the boy and is mother. He was glad.

He was glad that it was raining.

If it hadn't been, the little boy would have noticed the salty tears that streamed down Matt's face. Now they were mixed with the rain. Never to be noticed.

The evidence of his sadness.

**HehE! I was in the mood for a little drama today! Yay!**

**I know the song doesn't fit so much… but I had to put this!**

**Song : Who you are by Lunatica :3**

**Bye folks! **

**Till next time**

**R&R**


	21. Mello's Memories

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Mello's memories**

**I hadn't realized but the previous chapter was pretty awesome! Thanks to my Beta! :3 She did a wonderful job! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! **

**The truth is that I had lost interest in this story and I wanted to end it as soon as possible but in a magical way I found it again. So stick with me because we have some chapters ahead of us! :3**

**So I was looking for some songs and I found this little video accidentally. You may or not believe it; this girl may have changed some peoples lives. She is a hero that fought everyday. See it and you will understand me! It's worth it!**

**Link: watch?v=jexv1LMmSqY&feature=endscreen&NR=1**

**I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to her! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Ladies and Gentleman**

**Mello's memories :3**

**Mello's POV**

Life is not a fairy tail. This is reality.

Age Twelve:

Everyone is afraid of me. They don't talk or even look at me. I don't care. I don't need anyone. I'm better off without them. I have the lowest marks even if I have the highest IQ. I don't care. Nobody cares. I'm ALONE and that rocks!

I was wandering in the school yard thinking about nothing in particular. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a team of four guys, all older than me, walking in my direction.

They stopped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Move it!" I yelled angrily, shoving one of them away. The tallest of the four grabbed my arms and pinned me against a wall.

**"**What an awful mouth this brat has. Can I hit him boss?" he asked a brown haired teen who was standing beside me.

"Don't you recognize who this is? This is the little freak that all the kids fear in my little brother's class." He eyed me and continued.

"But I can understand why though. This ugly scar that runs across your face gives me the creeps. Tell me, doesn't it hurt knowing that you will have it for the rest of your miserable life?" He laughed evilly and punched me in the stomach.

The pain was too much, but I wouldn't give to these fuckers the pleasure of seeing me cry.

I glared holes at their excuse of a leader.

He chuckled. "Aren't you a tough one? Don't worry. We have all the time we need to break you." He motioned to the others and they started the abuse.

I was now on my knees, pools of my blood circling me. I lowered my head to catch my breath, my bangs covering my blue eyes. I placed one hand on my aching shoulder.

"Oh, is the blondie going to cry?" the brunette mocked.

"Haha! Like hell am I going to cry, bastard! That's for pussies like you!" I laughed in their faces. I received a rather powerful kick in the gut that made me scream. Then another followed... and another.

My vision was getting blurry. My whole body felt numb. Is this really how it will end?

As I thought it was over I heard a gentle voice shouting.

"Let him go!"

**Risuki's POV**

I was walking with my two best friends by my side. Being the most popular kid at school, I had a lot of friends. We were talking about our homework when I heard a loud scream.

I looked around and I spotted four teens beating the crap out of that Mello-boy from my class.

"Hey guys look! Let's go and help him!" I pointed at their direction.

"No way, Rii-chan! We shouldn't get involved! We may get beaten too."

"Yeah! Besides we don't like the guy! He's a freak. Come on! Let's go home!"

"You go! I forgot something in class. I'll go get it!" We said our goodbyes and they left.

They say he is weird. Everybody despises him. Everybody is afraid of him. But… I always thought that he was kinda cool. I'm not scared. I don't care if they beat me. I would have helped another person. I would have done the right thing!

I ran there and with all my remaining courage I screamed.

"Let him go!"

**Mello's POV **

It was that girl, Risuki. What the hell was she doing?

"Go away!" I shouted but I received another kick in return.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Wanna have some too brat?" Their leader neared her and shoved her onto a hard wall.

They started punching and kicking her. She was silent. Not even a cry. A scream of agony. They soon got bored and left us alone.

I shifted from my spot and crawled in an attempt to reach her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

She raised her head and gave me a bright smile.

"Of course I am, silly!" she said happily.

I looked at her. "Oh, God! You must have gotten brain damaged!" I grabbed her by the arm. She stood up and giggled.

"Nope! I'm fine! I think!" She smiled playfully. "Let's go to my house. We can treat our bruises there!" she said, dragging me with her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Well, uh… thank you." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"For saving your sorry ass? Don't mention it!" She stuck her tongue out to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh! You have a really cute smile," she teased making me blush.

"Sh-Shut up! This is embarrassing!" I yelled at her.

"Ok, ok! But if you want to repay me then be my friend!" she said cheerfully.

"What? Why would you want someone like me to be your friend?" I asked her suspiciously.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Enlighten me."

"To have someone to tease!" She smiled warmly.

We continued walking in silence.

"Risuki?"

"Yes?"

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I'll be your friend, but why?"

"Why what?" she asked me curiously.

"Why now? I planned it all for today. When I got back home I would kill myself! It's too late for me!" I clenched my fists.

**~Silence~**

As I thought. She thinks that I am a psycho like everybody else. I turned to leave but a pair of hands stopped me and pulled me into a hug.

"It will be okay Mels! It's never too late," she whispered calmly in my ear.

"I guess so," I whispered back, hugging her tightly.

Age thirteen:

This year a lot of things happened. I met my first love. He's my history teacher. He's one of my best friends. He helped me a lot to get over a really bad thing that happened this same year.

Risuki committed suicide.

I remember myself crying for hours. When there were no more tears left I was forced to stare at the ceiling.

Then he came and my life changed for a little. He's so kind and cute. The ideal prince charming. But life is not a fairy tale. This is reality. He raped me this very same year.

I cried again. But not as much. I heard that he was put in jail for several crimes.

I didn't care.

Age sixteen:

I tried my best these past few years. I took some tests and I will be going to a university when the summer ends. I will become a history teacher. This is what I want to do. This is what I will do! I learned to play some musical instruments as well. And who knew I could sing? I really like music. It's a way to express yourself. I've written a lot of songs. It's a distraction. A way for me to forget. It's not easy.

I stopped in front of a mirror to look at my reflection. I touched my scarred cheek. My memory of my parents' death.

As I looked closer all came back to me. Risuki's bright smile that fateful day when we had first met. Alex's emerald eyes that always showed a glimpse of pain and sorrow.

Hot tears rolled down my face.

I grabbed my guitar and started playing a song that I had wrote myself. Risuki was my inspiration. What she had told me back then.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see_  
_The side reflected_  
_And if there's something wrong_  
_Who would have guessed it?_  
_And I have left alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

_The world we knew_  
_Won't come back_  
_The time we lost_  
_Can't get back_  
_The life we had_  
_Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_  
_And if I don't belong..._

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_  
_Maybe we'll turn it all around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late (It's never too late)_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

I couldn't stop crying. Now I realize… I am alone again. Nobody is here for me. I'm on my own.

I'm ALONE and that sucks!

Life is not a fairy tail. This is reality. This is… my life.

**Taa-Daa! I have nothing to say! Poor Mello! this fafic is turning out to be dark. I will change it! :3 **

**Song: Never too late by three days grace**

**Till next time! **

R&R_  
_


	22. Twins ?

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Twins**

**So… I updated! Yay!**

**Enjoy! :3**

"Misa, what the hell? Leave me alone! What's up with you?" BB struggled to break free from the girl's grasp but in vain. She was holding his hand so tight that it would leave a mark.

"Shut up B-kun! Wait a minute," she said while dragging him with her. They were walking on one of the high school's long corridors. The lessons were coming to their end soon but apparently, Misa and BB decided to skip their last class for the day.

"Oh! Here we are!" She smiled and shoved him with all her strength in the music club's classroom. He let out a yelp as he fell on one stray desk that was randomly placed there.

"Agh! Fuck, Misa…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he noticed an identical figure staring at him with wide panda-eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Beyond asked the blonde girl who let out a chuckle. She took some steps behind and closed the door with a quick move.

L and BB remained there, trying to understand what was Misa doing. They heard a small noise. Like someone was locking them up. Wait, what?

BB ran to the door and knocked furiously. "Misa! What the fuck? Why did you lock us in?" He let out a growl. The girl giggled stupidly.

"I ain't gonna let ya out! Unless…" She made a small pause. "Unless you make up!"

"Misa that does not concern you! Stop being a child and open the door. Where did you find the key anyway?" L yelled to the girl losing his calmness.

"Oh, I asked Matsuda-kun if I could borrow it! Have fun you two! I'm gonna check on you later." She smirked evilly and left the place.

"Of course! What other moron would give Misa the keys?" BB mumbled, kicking the door in frustration.

"If you break it you will pay!" L said to the red-eyed teen.

"Fuck you!" BB screamed irritated. He sat on a chair waiting for the time to pass.

L let out a sigh and sat down as well.

Some moments of awkward silence passed but BB couldn't handle it anymore.

"I hate you, you know," he whispered to the other man.

"I am not exactly so fond of you either," L commented.

"Yeah! You've shown me that. I don't understand! Why? After so many years you are giving me the cold shoulder. Why? Why didn't you believe me? You trusted your ass of a boyfriend and not your childhood friend!" Beyond burst out.

L didn't respond. He turned his back to him.

"You may be a genius but you are acting like a spoiled little brat! Why don't you tell me? Why?" BB screamed but received the silent treatment.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE USED TO BE SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER! Where is the old Lawliet? Where is my beloved twin?" L clenched his fists at the last part. He lowered his head but said nothing.

B sighed and turned his back to him, feeling like he wouldn't get any answers.

"You broke your promise!" The panda eyed man whispered from behind.

"My… promise?" BB uttered and an old memory from his childhood occurred to him that very moment.

~FlashBack~

"_Lawliet-chan!" A five year old Beyond ran to the small kid._

_He extended his hands and pulled him into a tight hug._

_Lawliet laughed and stroked black locks of hair, similar to his own._

"_Hello, Onii-chan," he greeted. The two weren't family. They just happened to be identical. A lot of people thought that they were twin brothers. The children liked the idea. They adopted the nicknames "Onii-chan" and "Twin" and many others so that they could confuse and trick people into believing that they were blood-related. It was a game for them. _

"_What are we going to do today?" The red eyed pulled back and asked eagerly._

"_I am not feeling so good. Why don't we go sit there." The kid pointed to a Sakura tree. Its pink petals adored the brown brunches like jewels._

_The younger child nodded. They sat there in silence._

"_Onii-chan?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_We will always be together, yes?"_

_The red eyed boy smiled warmly. He patted the other's head._

"_Forever!"_

"_But what if we get separated?" Lawliet asked uncertain._

"_I won't let that happen! I will follow you till the end of the world!" Beyond stood up and gave a full teeth smile."After all, you are my twin, aren't you Lawliet-chan?" He offered his hand for the kid to stand up._

_The black eyed child smiled back. He took his friend's hand. _

"_Yes I am, Onii-chan!" _

**_XDXDXDXDXD_**

"_Lawliet-chan!" Six years old Beyond called happily and went to hug his older twin._

_However, the said boy didn't hug back._

"_What's wrong big brother?" Beyond asked worried, feeling that something wasn't right. _

"_Let's go there, under the Sakura tree and I will tell you." _

_The twins sat down and looked at each other._

"_I am leaving for England tomorrow. I am going to move there," Lawliet said bitterly, feeling tears forming in the corner of his eyes. _

_Beyond lowered his head. Silence._

"_Onii-chan…"_

"_I have to go!" With that, the younger boy run away; giving one last glance at his lookalike._

_Lawliet remained staring at his moving outline. Tears stroll down his porcelain cheeks. _

_Now he understood. They weren't twins. They weren't brothers. They weren't blood related. _

_They weren't going to stay together forever._

_Forever…_

"_My dear twin… why did you abandon me?"_

~end of FlashBack~

Yes, BB remembered with every little detail what had happened that day. The day L left.

"L, I…"

"I cried a lot that day, you know." The panda-eyed man didn't face him.

"You have no idea how I felt. You were so sad and angry that you wouldn't have someone to play with that you forgot about me. My parents were dead and I was leaving for another country."

"L…" B uttered but L interrupted him.

"Look... It's Spring. Like that time. Under the Sakura tree." L pointed out with a distant look on his face. He frowned.

"You promised me we would be together forever. But… you left me! Without even a goodbye," he spat bitterly. He hadn't realized but he was screaming.

"I hate y…" Strong arms grabbed the curved frame.

"But I love you, Lawliet-chan!" The red eyed teen hugged the genius-man tightly.

L's eyes widened. How many memories that brought back to him. Memories from his childhood. From his brother.

"Onii-chan…" he uttered.

It really wasn't such a big deal if brothers were blood related. The important thing was how they felt for each other in their hearts. If you loved someone then you considered him family.

And for L, Beyond was his dear twin brother.

"Ohhhh! I think I'm gonna cry!" Misa exclaimed and ran to them, hugging them tightly. She had witnessed the entire scene when she came to see how they were doing.

Lawliet and Beyond stared at each other and smiled.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

"Mello-kun, do you know what does principal Yagami want us for?" Matsuda asked the scarred teen as he entered the room.

"I have no idea. I was going to ask you the same question," Mello said.

"Mihael-kun, Matsuda-san, you may come in." The husky voice of Yagami Soichiro was heard. The two teachers did as they were told.

"Take a seat please," the principal said kindly.

"What is this about Yagami-san?" Mello questioned him.

"Mihael-san, you are…"

"Fired!"

**DA-DA-DA! OMG! I can't believe that I did this! Mello lost his job! (ain't I the worse?)**

**Now that I think about it, I maybe have overdone it a little with the BB and L thing… too lame… oh, whatever x3 **

**Please! No flames!**

**R&R :3 **


	23. Perfect

**Title: I Love you sensei **

**Chapter: Perfect**

**That took me a while… But hopefully… I made it! :)**

**Yay! **

**Enjoy my crappy story! :3**

"Mello-san… you are fired!" Yagami shifted awkwardly in his expensive leather chair.

Mello's eyes widened.

"What? What are you talking about you son of a bitch?" The blond haired teacher stood up from his spot. His cheeks were red from anger and he was biting his lower lip so painfully hard that it drew blood. Soichiro wasn't going to have any of this.

"How dare you, you little punk! I swear Mello, you haven't changed one bit since then!" Soichiro frowned. And indeed, Mello hadn't changed at all. He was the same tough, big-mouthed brat he once knew.

"Ehm…" Matsuda cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two arguing men.

"Maybe we should relax; the atmosphere is getting kind of intense," Matsuda suggested in an attempt to ease the mood.

"Why do you fire me you old fart?" Mello screamed at his superior. Soichiro rubbed his temples and straightened himself, avoiding eye contact. He looked calmer now.

"It is this or you go to jail," he whispered.

"What?" Mello looked at him shocked.

"Come again?" Matsuda gasped earning a glare from the principal.

"You heard me right! You have a secret relationship with one of your students, Mail Jeevas. I have proof Mello, so please don't deny it." Soichiro gave to the younger male a stern glare. But, as he noticed the despair in those icy pools, he smiled affectionately with a sad look on his dark-brown eyes.

They had known each other since Mello's high school years. Back then, Yagami was just a simple teacher. He had supported Mello to the fullest but after "the incident" with Matt's father, the kid became distant.

He still remembered how he got to meet the short-tempered teen.

_`Flashback~_

_A thirteen year old kid laid down on the cold floor. Several bruises and cuts covered his slim body. He placed his hand on his aching shoulder but the pain didn't go away. _

_A dry cry escaped his lips. _

_He wanted to run, to hide, to just disappear and never be seen again. He didn't want this to happen today. He had gotten himself beaten up already and it was the second day after her death. _

_Alone again._

_That reminded him back to the old days. When he was bullied and nobody liked him. Then she came and his life became heaven. If only the miracle lasted for just a little longer… But, she left him. She left him to drown in his own misery and fear._

_Broken. That was how he felt. Who was the one that would take the glue and fix him up with care?_

"_Oh, my… Are you okay boy?" a husky voice asked him with shown concern. _

_Mello raised his head only to be met with brown worried eyes._

"_Who the fuck are you?" he began to speak only to cough up blood._

"_Seems you got yourself into some trouble kid. Come on now." The unknown man motioned to Mello to jump on his back._

"_You are going to give me a piggy-back-ride old man?" he mocked only to choke on his own blood, yet again._

"_I guess I am. Now hop on," the man replied._

"_Why should I?" The blond teen eyed him suspiciously. What was this guy's problem anyway?_

"_Because I said so. Now come on. I'm going to take you to the nurse's office. You look like a mess." Mello couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Alright, you won." He placed himself on the elder male's back._

"_You are light as a feather boy," the man pointed out. Mello looked at him with an exhausted smile upon his face._

"_Heh, I am not gonna grow any taller so why I should get heavier?" _

"_First of all, we say "going to" not "gonna"! The new generation is such a disappointment. You cut words just because you are too lazy to speak," he said with a serious tone. _

_Mello burst out into a series of hysterical laughs._

"_Are you finished?" The man glared at him._

"_Sorry, sorry!" Mello tried to control his breathing. "What's your name Gramps?"_

"_I don't know for what importance it is to you to learn my name. But I am called Yagami Soichiro," he informed the younger teen in his arms._

"_Well, Yagami Soichiro you are a weirdo but don't worry, it seems we two are made from the same material." Mello nuzzled his head on the little of Soichiro's neck. _

"_I am a weirdo? How dare you, you bra…" He stopped his yelling as a light snore was heard. Mello had fallen asleep. But who could blame him really?_

_It was Soichiro's turn to chuckle. _

"_It seems like we are, my boy."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"What proof?" Mello lowered his head, ashamed.

"Photos, Mello. You do know that this is prohibited and it's a crime! Pedophilia isn't something to laugh for! I am doing this before the rumors reach someone else's ears and a scandal starts. This will hurt my school's reputation Mello and this is something that I cannot accept. You knew the consequences. I am sorry. You are both dismissed," he said sternly, looking away with a sad expression on his face. Yagami Soichiro was a man of pride. As much as he loved and sympathized with his old student he couldn't ignore the fact that he broke the law.

Mello was left speechless. He felt like stabbing someone with a knife, like screaming till his throat hurt, like setting fire to the whole school or maybe killing the fucker that gave Soichiro the so called "proof".

But he chose to leave instead, fighting back tears.

To escape the nightmare.

To run away and never look back. Because life is a fucking bitch and when you get screwed up once, she keeps giving you crap.

As he walked silently on the corridors of the school he felt eyes on him. Piercing gazes, whispers and laughs, looks of disgust. Everyone was pointing at him. Making fun of him.

Watching him.

Even though nobody was there.

XDXDXDXDXD

"Misa! Misa! Misa!" Matsuda called the blonde girl. Where the hell was she? He couldn't find her anywhere.

"Jeez Matsuda-kun what's with all the yelling?" Misa popped out from the music club's room followed by BB and L who were currently laughing and chit-chatting with each other.

"Mello-kun just got fired!" he yelled hysterically to her. The smiles dropped into frowns and looks of confusion.

"He what?" Misa squealed. No… this isn't happening.

"Why the fuck did that dickhead kickhim out?" BB asked angrily. Mello might be an ass but everybody liked him. At least, the members of the music club did.

"Because he found out about him and Matt-kun!" the teacher uttered, irritated.

"Misa-chan?" L looked at the Japanese girl who had remained quiet.

"Yes?" She turned her attention to the panda-eyed man.

"I think you should go and cheer Mihael up," he said calmly, giving her one tiny, shy smile. Misa felt her whole face heating up from just a simple act. That was enough to give her courage.

"Count on that L-chan!" She did a thumbs-up, determination shining in her hazel eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping happily to the front door.

L remained motionless. Still like a rock. Only this time he didn't have that blank expression on his face. A pink blush traveled across his cheeks. His eyes were unfocused, looking particularly to nothing but everything.

"Is this how it feels to be in love?"

XDXDXDXDXD

"Mello-chan, Mello-chan open up! I know you are here, you can't fool me!" Misa knocked on the door disobediently.

"Go away!" a loud growl was heard from inside the house. That Misa didn't expect.

"Oh come on now Mello! Don't be a bitch!" She pouted.

"You're the bitch! I said go away!" he screamed at her.

Misa decided that this wasn't taking her anywhere so she tried a different way of approaching him.

"Whatever… Barbie-girl" She smiled.

Soon enough the door fell down, broken by the hard kick Mello had given it. His cheeks were red from the anger and he was ready to grab her and cut her into tiny pieces of dead meat.

_'Fuck, I am screwed,_' was the only thing that crossed Misa's mind that very moment.

Mello took a step closer to her, ready to slice her throat in half for accusing him with such a name just like Matt used to call him when he wanted to get on his nerves.

_Matt…_

Mello stopped moving and instead entered his house leaving the door open for Misa to come in.

Matt… How Mello missed him. His red spiky hair, his kind green eyes, his beautiful smile, his rosy lips, his…. Everything.

He sat on his couch still in a daze. Misa walked at his direction; her high-heels making a sound as they connected with the wooden floor.

"Mello, I'm sorry, I…" Mello put a finger on her lips, silencing her. There was no need for her speaking.

Misa hugged him tightly but Mello didn't respond. He stood there frozen. He felt… empty.

"Misa... all I have done in my life was a complete disaster," Mello said out of nowhere. Misa however didn't let go.

"All people who ever got close to me suffered the worse. Risuki committed suicide, Alex was put in jail, and my parents died in a car accident, my uncle who took care of me died from cancer… Everybody… Even Matt… the one I love the most suffers… because of me. I always felt so useless, like I shouldn't exist in this world. God's mistake, that was what my uncle used to call me. At school it was even worse. They showed me every day how much of a pain my existence was to them... " Misa felt his body trembling and she started stroking his golden locks to calm him down.

"I told myself that it was alright. But loneliness is the worst kind of pain… I can't take it anymore Misa…" He buried his face in her shoulder.

"That's not true!" She grabbed him by the arms making him look at her in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault Mello! God just wanted them to be by His side in heaven. He knew you could tolerate without their presence because you are a strong and wonderful person. A lot of bad things happened to you but you stood tall and proud. And don't say that everything you did was a mistake. You saved me Mello! Don't you remember? And I know that you are ready to save Matt as well!" She smiled; her eyes gleamed with hope and concern.

Mello was on the verge of tears.

Misa cupped his beautiful face with one gentle hand. She touched his scarred cheek with her thumb. She looked at those icy blue pools that were shinning with emotion.

She started whispering a little song:

**Made a wrong turn****  
****Once or twice****  
****Dug my way out****  
****Blood and fire****  
****Bad decisions****  
****That's alright****  
****Welcome to my silly life**

She shrugged her shoulders, smiling kindly, taking his hand in her palm and rubbing the soft skin.

**Mistreated, **

**Misplaced, ****  
****Misunderstood,****  
****Miss "no way it's all good"****  
****It didn't slow me down.**

**Mistaken,****  
****Always second guessing****  
****Underestimated,****  
****Look I'm still around…**

She stood up and started jumping and dancing around the blond teen.

**Pretty, pretty please****  
****Don't you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're less than****  
****Fucking perfect**

She laughed cutely and pointed at Mello's direction.

**Pretty, pretty please****  
****If you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're nothing****  
****You're fuckin' perfect to me**

She walked in circles around him, teasing and playing with his hair here and there, just to brighten the mood. Mello had a warm smile upon his face but why did those watery drops fall from his eyes?

**You're so mean****  
****When you talk****  
****About yourself, you are wrong****  
****Change the voices in your head****  
****Make them like you instead****  
**

**So complicated****  
****Look how big you'll make it****  
****Filled with so much hatred****  
****Such a tired game****  
**

She kneeled in front of him and wiped away the painful tears.

**It's enough****  
****I've done all I can think of****  
****Chased down all my demons****  
****I've seen you do the same******

**Oh!******

**Pretty, pretty please****  
****Don't you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're less than****  
****Fucking perfect******

**Pretty, pretty please****  
****If you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're nothing****  
****You're fucking perfect to me**

She hopped into his lap and started rapping, encouraging Mello to sing along.

**The whole world's scared****  
****So I swallow the fear****  
****The only thing I should be drinking****  
****Is an ice cold beer******

**So cool in line****  
****And we try, try, try****  
****But we try too hard****  
**** it's a waste of my time****  
**

This time Mello started rapping with Misa happily.

**Done looking for the critics****  
****Cuz they're everywhere****  
****They don't like my jeans****  
****They don't get my hair******

**Exchange ourselves****  
****And we do it all the time****  
****Why do we do that?****  
**

_Misa:_

**Why do I do that?**

_Mello:_

**Why do I do that?****  
**  
**Yeeeeaaaahhh****  
****Oooooooh****  
****Oh pretty pretty please****  
**

They started dancing around, hand in hand, not caring for the world. Just this moment mattered to them.

_Together:_

**Pretty, pretty please****  
****Don't you ever feel****  
****Like you're less than****  
****Fucking perfect******

**Pretty, pretty please****  
****If you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're nothing****  
****You're fucking perfect to me******

**You're perfect, you're perfect******

**Pretty, pretty please****  
****If you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're nothing****  
****You're fucking perfect to me**

They fell on the floor, giggling and tickling each other.

They lay there thinking.

"Misa?"

"Yes Mello-chan?"

"Thank you."

**That was by far the most interesting song. I had a lot of fun while writing** **their interactions. So cute! **

**Well you all wonder who is the one that send the photos to Yagami. Alex? Someone else? Someone you didn't even expect to do such a thing? And where is Matt? How I miss him! :'(**

**In the next chappie there will be only Matt-goddess! I swear! :3**

**Song: Fucking Perfect by Pink. One of my favorites! I highly recommend it! **

**A big thanks to all my reviews and to my fantastic Beta! :3**

**Some more chapters to go till the big finale! Doom!**

**Till next time! :3**

**See ya! **


	24. Misa helped who?

**Title: I love you sensei**

**Chapter: Misa helped who…?**

**Enjoy…:3**

Today… today was the concert. How time had slipped so quickly, Matt couldn't understand.

He had oh, so successfully avoided his friends and a certain blonde person. He had been so wrapped up in his own little world, keeping himself busy with homework and such. He didn't leave the house at all, except to attend school.

He rarely went to the music club. When he did, Misa and Matsuda jumped on him asking him where he had been and talking to him about Mello.

Why was he hiding? Why didn't he just face his problems?

Because it was so god-damn painful!

The ginger entered the well known class D192. Everyone seemed anxious; even Near who was usually calm was testing the song on his keyboard with unsteady hands. Misa was on the 'stage' and was rehearsing a part of the song with Givanni and BB. L was in his usual spot, biting his thumb, observing his surroundings through those wide eyes of his.

But Matsuda was the biggest laugh. He run in circles screaming, "We're not gonna make it! We are doomed! Doomed!" Matt thought he was tearing up at some point.

Mello grabbed the trembling teacher from the shoulders and shook him almost... gently? Well, that was new.

"Matsuda! Stop whining your sorry ass off and get to work! We will make it! I assure you!" Matsuda stopped shaking and looked at the scarred teen.

"I want my mommy…" he whispered. Mello let out a sigh. How much of a nuisance Matsuda is? Does he just play dump or is this his true nature? Mello cleared his throat,

"If I give you a hug, will you get back to work without any disturbing reactions?" Matsuda choked a miserably 'hai!' and embraced Mello, sobbing loudly on the other teacher's chest.

"Hush, hush, everything is going to be fine…" Mello patted awkwardly Matsuda's back, silencing him.

Matt sweat dropped. Misa, noticing him first, skipped at his direction. "Matty! You are late! We have to leave now! The concert is held in the local park," she squeaked, somewhat irritated.

"It's not that far…" Matt mumbled walking passed the girl, ignoring her completely. Misa let out a small groan but left the green eyed teen alone.

Matsuda, who had gained control of himself, finally clapped his hands together and announced, "Okay, class! We are leaving!" He smiled cheerfully. How could he change from depressed and anxious to his current state so easily?

Matt sensed one pair of icy blue eyes staring at him. He chose to ignore the intense look his teacher was giving him and left first, followed by the other members of the music club.

The park was full of people. Strangers that just passed by and wanted to see what was happening or supporters who came to cheer on their friends.

Matt rolled green eyes. His mother had to leave the town to take care of her sister who lived in the countryside. And his dad… Well whatever he was doing he probably wouldn't come either. It wasn't like Matt really cared. Or did he?

A tall, handsome brunette walked on the stage, greeting the audience before him. Matt was sure he had seen him somewhere. But where?

"Ladies and Gentleman we have a great show for you today! Are you ready for the Groups' Battle?" he yelled and the crowd replied with shouts and whistles.

"I can't hear you! Are you ready?" he fired them up more. The mass became louder, screaming and cheering. Matt remembered who that dude was. He was the one flirting with Mello at the village. That bastard! Okay, this day will not have a happy end!

"Alright then! The ones who are opening the show tonight are the Silent Masks but first, let's meet our judges!" Matt lost interest at that point, feeling nausea even looking at that fucker's face.

He sat down next to BB, waiting patiently for their turn so he could get the hell out of here. Misa neared him and smiled happily.

"Matty, guess who I invited to come and see us!" She winked at him and led him towards the crowd. Matt followed her without any complaints, remaining silent all the way.

"Look who is here!" the Japanese girl shouted, pushing Matt in front of her, only to be met with a pair of emerald eyes.

Alex saluted cutely, smiling at his son happily like nothing had happened. Next to him was Mello who was in his angry state. It seemed like the two had been fighting previously.

Matt turned to Misa,

"Why the hell did you invite him here for?" he spat at her.

"Because I thought that you would want to see him…" Misa blinked.

"Did I give you that impression? How much of a moron can you be to not understand that I don't want to see him for the rest of my life? What are you trying to do you worthless bitch?" He was ready to strangle her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, don't talk like that to your friend, she just wanted to make you happy…"

"If she wanted to make me happy then she should kill herself with you for company!"

"Don't talk like this to me! I am your father!" Alex glared at him.

"A father who abused my mother and abandoned me. You were my idol, my hero! I wanted to be like you! But everything you did was a lie. Your fake happiness that you showed me all those years back makes me wonder if you ever actually loved me!" the ginger screamed at the man.

"Matt I…" Alex couldn't find the right words to comfort his wounded child. Matt lowered his head.

"Just as I thought…" he whispered and bolted away from them. Mello, who had remained silent, ran after him like Matt had done to him a few months ago.

Misa had her gaze glued to the floor. Alex put a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I am sorry Misa."

"Don't be; it's for his own good. That's why I helped you in the first place, remember?" She smiled sadly. Alex nodded. Matsuda suddenly popped out of nowhere and yelled,

"Misa! We got a serious problem! Teru-san and his band stole our song!"

"What?" they both squeaked in unison. Sure enough, they heard Mikami's voice through the microphone singing.

"Shit!"

**Well Misa helped Alex … And here I thought she was a good girl…! :3 **

**And Mikami stole their song? Wow! I really am an asshole to them… Oh well… they will just hate me forever…**

**R&R **

**Next chapter coming soon! **


End file.
